An Eclipse Of The Heart (Sun Wukong x Blake Belladonna)
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: Summary inside: In short, Beacons a Military Academy devoted to drafting young teenagers to raise them and train them to protect current and future world leaders. Pairings include: Blake Belladonna x Sun Wukong, Ruby Rose x Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee x Neptune Vasilias and Emerald Sustrai x Mercury Black
1. Arrival I

Description: This is kind of an AU story, the Academy is pretty much the same but instead the Grimm are an organization like the White Fang, Faunus also exist as well, and you have to be drafted into it, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, Emerald, and Mercury also go to Beacon in this. Pretty much though, Beacon and all the other academies like it were made to protect the leaders of the world against organizations like the Grimm and White Fang.

Pairings:

(Main)

Sun Wukong x Blake Belladonna

(Side)

Ruby Rose x Jaune Arc

Weiss Schnee x Neptune Vasilias

(Background)

Ren Lie x Nora Valkyrie

Mercury Black x Emerald Sustrai

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake stared at the fields they were driving by as the bus that was carrying the Drafts of that year slowly approached Beacon Academy. As soon as her eyes had taken in her surroundings she looked back down at her book and went into that world. Trying to ignore her surroundings.

Blake flipped the page to her book as she approached her favourite part. Her black cat ears twitched eagerly under her bow that was placed on her raven head of hair. Her amber eyes skimming the pages quickly as a small smile appeared on her face.

"What'cha reading?" She ignored the voice as she continued to read. "Huh, guess you're ignoring me?" She stayed silent, answering the voices question. "That sucks." The voice sighed. "I was hoping to have a conversation with one of the only other Faunus' on this bus..." She quickly looked over at the voice. It's person was in fact, also a Faunus, and a boy, he had blond hair, and his eyes were dark grey with a mischievous look. His skin was also tanned, definitely not from Vale. She looked at him skeptically. She smiled it on him, that he was like her. But she couldn't exactly see what part he had. And what animal.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked, he chuckled.  
"I'm Sun Wukong!" She saw a tail twitch happily. A monkeys tail. "And you?" She didn't answer. She instead went back to reading. "If you don't answer I'm going to call you Kitty." He said as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Blake." She answered simply.

"Do you have a last name Blake?" She nodded.

"Belladonna." He smiled. Repeating her first and last name. It rolling right off his tongue.

"Alright. Well, nice meeting you Blake!" She started to read again. But he just sat there. He didn't leave or anything. She knew she saw him on the bus before, and he was sitting beside someone.


	2. Arrival II

Blake yawned and stretched her arms as she awoke. She couldn't have been happier when the bus finally pulled into the gates of Beacon, a Military Academy, fit for the finest of students across the world. Blake, had been chosen by chance. Being a past member of a cult like organization had it's downside. And when she refused to go by the orders to hurt innocents, she had been set up, and been arrested and was forced into a juvenile facility, she only became a draft to Beacon because someone saw potential in her. Potential to become someone they could trust with the life of someone worth something to the whole world.

She heard a groan beside her as Sun Stretched and awoken from the nap he had been in. Sun stood up and passed her the bag that had been above her seat on a rack, and passed it to her, getting the second bag that was there for himself. She quietly put her book back in her bag as she stood up behind Sun and walked off the bus with him. She silently hoped that he would go away and go back to his friend but he stood there beside her. Not a single word escaping her mouth, but many from his. She didn't really mind the talking and the company he provided, but she still wished he would be silent. Even if it was for only a couple of minutes. But when she heard nothing, she looked beside her. Sun had stopped a few feet behind her, and she knew that something must be up, so, she tuned into her cat attributes and listened closely. She could faintly hear a young voice apologizing to another voice. She looked and saw Sun laughing lightly.

"What's so funny?" He smiled at her.

"You didn't hear what they were fighting about!" She looked at him, giving him the hint to go on. "The one that sounded younger, knocked over the other girls bags. You should've heard it!" Blake only rolled her eyes. She wasn't one for listening in on other conversations. She just preferred to sit on the side lines. Away from Humans and Faunus'.

It wasn't long until her and Sun finally approached the main building and stood with all the other students that were drafted that year. She felt like she was going to freak out. So many people in one room made her feel claustrophobic. She spotted only one other Faunus in the room, but she was standing with all the older students. She wasn't surprised when she found out that you had to go to a table to collect a bag with your uniform, dorm room, and class schedule. She saw signs all along the room.

"Welcome. To Beacon Military Academy. I am Headmaster Ozpin" A man with gray hair and a can spoke while standing on the stage. "I have little words to say so I'll make this quick, around the room are tables set up with last names on them. You will find the table with your last name and pick up the bag labeled with your name. Then, inside you will find your dorm number, uniform, and class schedule. When you get your bag, please leave the building and make your way to your dorm room and get settled in. That is all." One table with last names A-C, another D-F. She silently made her way to the table with the last names that started with B and found her name. She grabbed the bag and pulled out her dorm number. She read over it silently and walked outside. Making her way to her dorm room.


	3. Roommates

So, I know I've been pretty consistent with uploading chapters, but I might start slowing down. Schools starting up again soon, and I have exams and accommodating tasks to finish. So, I don't know how much it will change, and I'm also hoping to start making chapters longer so they may take longer to write. Anyways, back to the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake was surprised when she got to her Dorm. The Dorms weren't really Dorms like a collage or university, or a usual bunker for a military base, it was a small house. Blake looked at the sheet of paper as she compared it to the house numbers. She looked at her sheet again, as she stood outside the last house. The house numbers matched up. She walked up to the door and opened it. Walking in.

The walls of the house were plain and white. She saw six doors. And on three of the doors was a sign. The sign said the names of the people in that room. She read over the doors, JNPR, SSSN, and RWBY. She read the names under RWBY, and was right as she saw her name written on the door. She opened the door to the room and left it open. She walked over to the bunk beds and placed her bag on the bottom bunk of the left bed. She walked over to the chest at the end of the bed and saw it divided into two spaces. She unpacked her bag and folded the little amount of clothing she had to fit into the space. She placed her bag back on her bed, and nodded as she walked out of her room, closing the door. She opened the three doors that weren't labeled and saw they were bathrooms. Up for the grab for the three teams. She read over the names of each member of each team and noticed that her group was all girls, JNPR was co-ed, and SSSN was all boys. She walked back into her room and grabbed a piece of paper off the notepad on the desk in their room and wrote 'Team RWBY' on it. She walked out of the hallway with all the rooms and walked into the living spaces. She walked over to the kitchen and opened each drawer until she found the tape. She ripped off a piece and put the tape back and walked back into the hallway and tapped her sign to the biggest bathroom.

She walked around the house a bit more until she found the back door. The back porch overlooked an ocean, she looked around more and saw the lounge chairs, she smiled. A perfect place to read. She walked back into the house and to her room. She grabbed her book and walked out again. But, was surprised when she nearly fell from tripping. She glared at the bag lying in the middle of the hallway. She looked around. No one was there, at least that could be seen.

"You should really take off that bow." She could hear the whisper. She obviously wasn't meant to hear it, it was so low and quiet. She turned around completely and walked into the room with SSSN printed on it. And there he was. The monkey Faunus that wouldn't leave her alone. "Hey Kitten." He said. She felt the need to hiss. But didn't, instead she just glared.

"Don't call me that." She said sternly. He shrugged.

"Fine. Then I'll call you-" He was about to suggest another name but was cut off.

"Blake. You'll call me Blake." He shrugged.

"Fine. Blake." She turned from him and walked back onto the back porch she found. She dragged the lounge chair until it was lying in the sun and laid down on it. Opening her book and reading silently.

It was quite here. No noise. No cars. No one screaming at her. It was... Peaceful. Something she hadn't been able to enjoy in a while. Sadly, the sun was being hidden by the clouds now. But, it was still quite, until, that was interrupted by audible squeals of glee. She sighed as she closed her book after placing her bookmark, and walked back into the house. Making sure to place the lounge chair back where she found it. She walked into her room and noticed three girls in there. One was blond, with purple eyes, another had long white hair up in a ponytail and cold blue eyes, and a scar hidden by bangs over her left eye, she also seemed a bit familiar, and the third girl was younger then them, her hair was black and faded to red, and her eyes were silver.

"I'm sorry-" Blake was finally noticed as the seemingly younger girl apologized to the girl with white hair.

"Hmph." The white hair girl crossed her arms. The young one seemed discouraged. Blake just slipped by them and laid down on the bed she had placed her stuff on. Opening up her book once again and resumed reading.

"Hi! I'm Yang Xiao Long! You must be Blake Belladonna?" Blake nodded at the blonde one, Yang. Yang pointed at the younger one. "That's my little sister. Ruby Rose." Blake nodded again.

"And I'm Weiss Schnee." The white haired one said. That's what it was. During Blake's run with the organization she was in, she remembered seeing members of the Schnee family. And now, here she was, sharing a room and the next few years of her life with one.

"Blake Belladonna." She repeated. When words were exchanged and arrangements made, she was free to go. She went to walk back out into the backyard, but it was raining, instead, she sat underneath the little roof that covered the porch.

She was quite comfortable with her seating until the scent of tuna entered her nose. She smelled the air again, making sure she wasn't fooling herself, then, she walked into the house. Standing in the kitchen was the monkey Faunus. A pile of sandwiches on a plate. She could smell one that was tuna, and was away from the others, placed on a napkin. Her mouth started to water. She quickly grabbed it when she thought the other Faunus wasn't looking, but, as she went to stalk away, she felt his tail wrap around her. In the Faunus world, this was an act of affection between family and friends, or flirting. She took it as the latter and bated it away from her.

"Food stays in the kitchen and dining room Blake." She grumbled but sat down at the island on a stool. Eating the sandwich and reading her book.

"Food!" She heard Ruby's and two other voices shout as they ran into the kitchen. The other voices with her was a boy, he had blond hair and dark blue eyes, and a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes. The three had ran over to the sandwiches and quickly grabbed one each and started eating. Walking quietly behind them was Yang, a girl with red hair and green eyes, and a boy with black hair and magenta eyes, a matching streak in his hair. She watched again as Weiss, and the boy with tanned skin, blue hair and dark blue eyes, trailing behind them was a pale boy with red hair fading to black that covered his right eye, and a tattoo beside it, they were a striking green, and the one beside him was a boy with a dark complexion, sage green hair, and striking gold eyes.

Everyone else had grabbed a sandwich and were eating. Blake had finished eating and decided to leave and go sit on the porch again to read, but was stopped.

"Hey! Shouldn't we all learn each others names?" Ruby asked. Some of the others nodded.

"Alright! Everyone! Into the living room!" Yang pointed to the living room. Blake sighed as she walked over. Her group sat at one couch so she went and joined them, the monkey sat with three other boys at another couch, and the co-ed group sat together.

"Okay! We'll start!" Yang was excited. "We'll go in line from first letter down." She smiled and looked at Ruby. "You go first sis!" Ruby nodded.

(I'm going to spare you the introductions. It's really just the names. Nothing important.)

Blake sat and listened to the story that Sun was telling. It was about how he was recruited.

"-then, I jumped from the street, ignoring the cries to stop from the cops, and hung upside down from the street light." Blake didn't want to admit it, but she actually thought his story was interesting. "I was almost sent to Haven Academy, same with Nep, Scarlet and Sage, but they decided that we were better fit for Beacon-" Scarlet, the red headed boy cut off.

"Actually, they had no room and Beacon had an extra. It wasn't because we're all trouble makers." Sage, the boy who had the green hair nodded in agreement. Blake looked around more and noticed how tired everyone was. Yang got up from her spot and stretched.

"I'm headin' to bed. Night everyone!" Everyone said their goodnights, but soon, Blake noticed only her and Sun were left.

"So... Blake, when will you tell your team? You know, about your..." He gestured to her bow and she shrugged.

"When it's relevant." Sun shook his head.

"Alright. Night, see you in the morning Bella!" She was confused as he walked into his room. Why did he just call her Bella? Probably because of her last name? She wasn't fond of being called that, but, it felt right hearing Sun say it, and not hear him instead. She shook the thought out of her head and yawned. Walking into her shared room and lying down on her bed. Closing her eyes, and having her first sound sleep in months.


	4. Beach Day I

Okay! So, in this chapter there's some texting and flirting, I can't flirt so I attempted to write it... and when Sun and Blake text **bold is Blake** and _Italics is Sun._ Anyways! Enjoy this chapter! And to the guest that sent that nice review, thank you! It was short and simple but meant a lot, if I ever feel discouraged I'll read that review and feel better. Back to the story! And this **_IS RATED T!_** So there _**WILL BE SWEARING!**_ BACK TO THE STORY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake sighed in contempt as she stretched. She listened closely to her household. No one seemed to be awake just yet. But, Sun had a habit of waking up early, she had caught on to that pretty quickly. And it was weird, they have already been at Beacon for two weeks. Beacon had it set up so that you arrived at Beacon half way through July, and spent the rest of July and the month of August getting to know the people you'd live with for the next few years. And Blake, she didn't dislike these people as much as she thought she would. She was so close to telling them her true heritage. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was the first day of August, she had been living with he rest of team RWBY, team JNPR, and team SSSN for two weeks. She got off her bed and walked over to her dresser space and grabbed a tight dark purple tank top, a dark blue jean jacket and black shorts. She also grabbed her makeup and hair dryer. She walked quietly out of her room and into her groups bathroom. She locked the door behind her and undid her bow. Looking at her ears. She took off her pajamas and got into the tub. She turned on the water after turning it to the shower and started washing herself.

She sighed as she turned off the tap and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around herself, trying to warm up a little. The fur on her ears were standing on end. After drying off she put on her clothes and towel dried her hair, finding it still to damp. She plugged in her hair dryer and turned it on. Her hair thankfully didn't take long to dry thanks to her cat heritage. When she was done she applied the light amount of winged purple eye shadow she always wore. She grabbed all of her supplies and walked back into her room.

"Woah! Blake! Where's your bow?" She stood in the middle of her room. It was only five in the morning! Why were they awake?

"Um..." She felt her ears slink back. "I guess it's out now huh?" She sighed and looked all her teammates in the eye. "I'm a Faunus." She sighed. Feeling her conscience grow lighter with every word.

"Wait... You're a Faunus?" She looked behind her. Team JNPR and team SSSN were standing in the hallway.

"Ah shit..." She grumbled. "Why is everyone awake? Today of all days..." She whispered to herself and sighed.

"So? What's the big deal?" Sun walked out from behind his group. "Does it really matter if she's a Faunus or not?" Everyone shrugged.

"No, not really." Ruby smiled at her. "Doesn't make a difference to me! You're still the same Blake I'm friends with. All that's different is that now we know why you're always wearing that bow!" Blake smiled at her team who were all nodding their heads in agreement to their leaders words. "Anyways! Today we're allowed to go to town! We'll go check out the cafeteria, see what's being dished out!" Blake nodded.

"I'll stay back. I'll get something from the fridge, if there's nothing good we can all go out I'll even-" Blake began but Weiss cut her off.

"If we go out, I'll pay." Weiss smiled. Everyone seemed surprised. "What? It's a special occasion!" Blake chuckled lightly. Soon though, everyone had cleared the room, and it was now only Blake. When she heard the door close, she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She couldn't help but let one little happy tear fall from her face. They didn't care that she was a Faunus. She wiped away that tear of happiness and walked out into the living room. But Sun was still there. Laying across one of the couches. One of Jaune's comics in hand.

"I decided I should stay back with you." He smiled at her. "Y'know. To make sure you were fine." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever you say Sun." She walked over to him and moved his legs off the couch and took the spot where they were.

"Hey!" She took the comic that sun was reading and started to read it herself. She could hear him talking to himself. He sat up and read it while sitting beside her. She didn't really care as his tail ended up wrapping around her and pulling her a bit closer. She stood like a statue for a split second. But relaxed. She could hear the exhale come from Sun as she hadn't batted away his tail like last time. Instead, she let this contact that was considered intimate by the Faunus, to happen.

They sat there like that for awhile. Just sitting there reading Jaune's comic book. Waiting for the others to come back. Sadly, them being the farthest from the cafeteria, it took nearly half an hour to get there and back, but it was rolling around six thirty, and they had left at five thirty. Blake let a yawn escape from her as she sat there reading. Sun had fallen asleep on her shoulder a few minutes ago. She was about to doze off until she heard the others approach the door. She quickly and silently moved off the couch, Sun now lying sprawled out along it. She sat on the other couch pretending to read.

"Hey, we're back!" Blake heard Ruby shout. "Oh! You're right there!" Blake rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "Anyways, we're going out to eat!" Blake nodded.  
"Okay." She threw Jaune's comic book at him. "Here, this is yours." Jaune fumbled to catch it. Blake walked away from them and into her groups bathroom, grabbing her bow and tying it as she watched Neptune try to wake up Sun.

"Sage, Scarlet, help me flip the couch!" The two other boys rolled their eyes as they walked over to the couch, helping Neptune flip it over.

"Ah!" She couldn't help but giggle quietly as she saw Sun peek out from underneath. His tail standing on end. "That's not-" With his hearing he heard Blake giggling. Cutting himself off to smile a little bit. But only for a second. "-funny!" Neptune was laughing hysterically at their team leader. Scarlet and Sage laughing with him.

"Whatever you say dude." He laughed more as Yang made a follow me gesture.

"C'mon. Let's go before all the cars are taken." Yang said as she left. Everyone trailing behind her.

The cars at their school were made to hold six people each. Three in the front and three in the back. The three teams waited as Yang and Sage grabbed the keys.

"Alright, girls with me, boys with Sage." Blake had been standing with Sun but walked away from him to make sure she got a good seat in the car.

The car was to crowded for her liking but she didn't complain. In the front seat was Yang driving, Ruby in the middle, to Weiss' disappointment, and Pyrrha in the passenger seat. Nora was sitting behind the drivers seat, Weiss in the middle, and Blake was staring out the window behind Ruby. She was ignoring all the fuss that was going on, reading on her Scroll, waiting to arrive wherever they were going. They had been driving for an hour and a half though. And they all needed to walk around a bit. She felt her scroll vibrate. She swiped to her notifications and read the text that was sent to her.

 _Connect your scroll to the cars projector ;)_

 _\- Sun_

She rolled her eyes and messaged back

 **Why? And how did you get my number?**

 **\- Blake**

 _Easy, I got everyone's number, I asked Yang for it. And why_ not _is the_ real _question._

 **Sun, that doesn't make any sense.**

 _Hush Bella. Just do it._

She rolled her eyes but did what he said anyways.

 **Fine. I'll call you.**

She handed her phone to Ruby as it buzzed.

 _Okay beautiful. ;)_

"Um... I don't think I was supposed to see that..." Ruby showed the message to Blake and she blushed lightly.

"It's okay Ruby, he's just messing around. Just hook it up." Ruby nodded as she hooked the phone up to the projector. She then handed the phone back to Blake who got the video call up as it connected.

"Hey guys!" Jaune waved eagerly.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby waved back. "So, why did you guys want to call?" They all shrugged.

"Well, we're almost a our destination. There's one reason." Sage said as he turned the wheel left.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Was all you could hear from Weiss.

"You'll see soon Snow Angel." Neptune appeared on the camera and winked.

"Please don't crack my camera with your face Neptune." Neptune looked behind him and to the left.

"Really man?" Neptune sighed.

"Yep." Blake snickered lightly. She looked back out her window. And saw it, their car had just pulled up beside them. She could hear Yang and Sage talking about the destination when Blake noticed Sun in the window of the car. Waving at her. She waved a small wave and then went back to looking at the screen.

They sat in the car for another half an hour waiting for them to finally be at their spot.

"We're here~!" Was all you could hear between the complaining and the conversations.

"Finally!" Ruby climbed over Pyrrha to open the door. She tumbled out but regained her balance. Pyrrha followed behind, Nora got out on her side with Weiss and Blake got out of her side. She looked around and noticed they were at the beach.

"Why... Are we at the beach?" She asked. Looking over at Sun. He shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know." He then thought for a minute. "Wait, are you afraid of the water?" She shook her head.

"No." She looked down at her outfit. "I don't have a bathing suit though..." He laughed.

"What do you thinks in the trunk?" She looked behind her and saw Yang. "Beach stuff, Weiss and I have been planning this for awhile! That's why we were all up so early?" She smiled at Blake. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She was dragged off by Yang to go help with the bags.

Sun couldn't help but smile as he saw Blake getting dragged off by Yang. He chuckled lightly as he walked over to the car that he had been in to help them with their bags.


	5. Beach Day II

Okay! So, I'm going to say this again, this story **_IS RATED T!_** So there _**WILL BE SWEARING!**_ In this chapter the f-bomb is dropped. And I'm surprised I got this chapter finished! So 2 chappies in 1 day! And again, I **_WILL_** being slowing down updates due to school starting back up again! To the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake stood in the little tent they had put up to change in. She had been given a bikini by Yang to put on. And she just stared at it as it laid on a folding chair. She let out a sigh and took off her shirt and pulled down her shorts. She unclipped her bra and took it off, then leaned down and grabbed the bikini top.

"Hey is anybody in here-" Blake luckily wasn't turned around. But she knew that voice.

"Sun... Get the _fuck_... Out of here... Right _now_..." She growled at him and you could hear her hiss as her ears folded back.

"OKAY! I'M GONE!" She heard him shouting at Neptune. She grumbled and quickly put on the black bikini top, and then the bottoms, and slipped her shorts over them. She put her clothes in the bag with 'Blake' labeled on it and walked out. She glared over at Neptune. He was laughing. Obviously at the 'prank' he had just pulled. She walked over to him. He might have been tall. But she reached up and grabbed his ear. Pulling him down so they looked each other in the eyes.

"Don't ever do that again... Or I swear to _God_..." He gulped. "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded frantically.

"Y-y-yes..." She let go of his ear and he ran off. She looked around. Yang was in a yellow bikini with orange flames, Weiss was in a white tankini that faded to blue, Nora was in a pink ruffle one, and Pyrrha was in a red one piece, and Ruby was in a dark crimson one piece with little rose petals scattered on it. Scarlet was in red swim trunks, Sage was in dark green ones and a white muscle shirt, Jaune was in trunks that barely fit him that were gold, Ren was in green shorts and a black muscle shirt, Neptune was in blue swim trunks and when Blake finally caught as he emerged from the tent she was just in, Sun was in beige cargo shorts, and sure he always had his shirt open, but this was different, he also of course, didn't have his red gloves on, and like always, he had his gold chain and pendant adorning his neck. He walked over to her.

"Just letting you know, I didn't see _anything_." He was blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked kinda cute...

"It's fine." She said. He nodded, then grabbed the end of the ribbon on her head and pulled it, the bow coming undone, leaving her ears to be seen.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." She blushed and he smiled. "You don't have to worry about anyone seeing you that we'll know. We're the only ones that will be here. Weiss' family owns this property, it's for public use, but she had it closed off for today." Blake nodded. She went to grab her ribbon, but he held it up high. "Oh? You want this?" She nodded.

"Yes. I need to put my hair up." He nodded.

"Okay. Turn around." She was confused.

"What-" He cut her off.

"Just do it." She huffed but complied. She felt his fingers work through her hair, and then, he tied it off with the ribbon. "There." She felt her hair. He had braided it.

"How do you know how to braid?" He smiled at her.

"Where I grew up I was pretty much the little brother to all the girls. They taught me." She nodded. She looked around. Weiss, Pyrrha and Yang all had their hair up in ponytails.

While everyone else was in the water having fun (except for Neptune who was dragged into the water by his team...), Blake was sitting under an umbrella reading a book on her scroll, she had previously taken off her shorts since she spent a little time in the water and was now reading and sun bathing, she smiled as she turned the page, eagerly waiting to see what would happen next... Would Weapon and Meister confess? She had to know... Wait, what's this are they-

"HEY!" Blake yelled and tried to grab her scroll as it was turned off and put in her bag. "Sun! I was getting to a good part!" He shrugged. Water dripping from his hair and rolling off his shoulder.  
"Woops." He shrugged. "Come on, come get in the water!" She shook her head.

"No thanks." He smiled.  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" She still shook her head.

"I'm fine where I am." Sun sighed. A mischievous grin then covered his features.

"Alright then." He picked her up off the chair. "Guess we're doing this the hard way!" She yelled at him more and more as they got closer to the water.

"Sun Wukong! Don't you _dare_ throw me into the water!" He smiled.

"Okay fine." He dropped her.

"Sun!" Blake broke the surface of the water.

"What? You said not to throw you!" She huffed. She then splashed him.

"Not cool!" He shrugged.

"Come on! Everything I do is cool!" She glared at him and splashed him again. He chuckled.

She stayed in the water with everyone else for awhile until Jaune started to complain.

"I'm hungry..." Everyone sighed. They then all agreed that they should all go get some food from the cooler. But were groaning when they found they left it back at the house.

"Dammit!" Yang growled. "Guess we're going back into town!" They all sighed and walked away to grab their things. And one by one, they all changed, put stuff back in the cars, and got into the cars, same seating as last time.

It didn't take nearly as long for them to get back to town then it did to get there. It was now one p.m., and they had just got back to the small town near Beacon. Blake readjusted her bow as they stepped out of the car. She sighed as she watched everyone get ready.

While walking through town, Sun made sure to stick by Blake, he could feel her nervousness, and he didn't know why she felt this way.

"Why are you so nervous?" He finally asked as they were far enough behind everyone else.

"Well..." She took a breath. "I- uh, well-..." He smiled down at her and wrapped his tail around her for a second.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." She nodded.

"It's fine. I trust you, it's just... Well... This was where I last saw _him_." Sun was confused.

"Who's _him_?" She sighed.

"His name was Adam Taurus, and if you hadn't figured out why I'm here yet, it's because I was once a member of the... Um..." Sun took the hint.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Yeah, and, well... I was set up to get arrested during one of my solo missions, by Adam, who was once my friend. All because I wouldn't comply with this idiotic plan to kill innocent people." Sun nodded.

"Well, if it gets bad just lean on me. I'll protect you." He smiled at her. "But really? You were a member of the White Fang?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Yes. I joined when I was little. Just simple protests, and then, someone new took over... And well... He made the White Fang what we know them as today." Sun nodded in understanding. But he tightened his hold on her. His arms placed behind his head as he walked.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." He smiled at her. "Bella." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever..." She clasped her hands behind her back. But not before touching his tail. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him smirking.

The three teams stood outside of a small restaurant. Thankfully, when Weiss made the call to set up the reservations at noon, they allowed them to come in and eat around two, with everyone. They stood outside, where they were told to as they sat up their tables. Blake looked around. Sun had taken his tail from her and it was laying flat. Twitching every now and then. But, what really caught her eyes was a man in a Grimm mask. Two horns protruding from his head. His hair was red with brown, and his eye colour was covered by his mask. He was dressed in black, a red accent in his clothing. Blake stared at him. Her eyes went wide. Sun looked down at Blake, noticing her uneasiness.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked at her. He just followed her gaze when she didn't answer.

"I-I-it was him..." He looked at her, he then wrapped his arm over her shoulder protectively.

"No one's there Blake, no one. Adam isn't there." He whispered to her, quite so the others wouldn't hear.

"R-r-right." She nodded. And went with him as the group was lead into the restaurant.


	6. Friend Or Foe?

Alright! Another chapter done! So, again, reminder, I will not be updating everyday like I have been for the past 5 days, now this chapter, has a poem in it, I wrote it myself, and the song that a person sings is called _**Mr. Brightside by The Killers.**_ **_And the song lyrics look like this._** Enjoy!

P.S. Thank you to the anonymous person that sent me the review and told me good luck with school, I'll need it.

Virtual hugs to all!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was weird now. Them all just sitting there and eating. It wasn't right. Sure she has gotten used to it a bit, but it's weird, not having to sit on alert while you eat. Not having to worry about someone attacking at any moment of time. And because of still not being used to this, Blake listened intently as they ate. Making sure that she didn't hear anyone or smell anyone dangerous around them.

"Ease up." Was all she heard. A voice barely past a whisper. Sun had been so kind to her, ever since that day on the bus. She just wanted him to leave her alone but he didn't, and it was weird, he was still caring about her even after he learned what she was, what she had done. He wasn't letting her past bother him and it wasn't right. She had been in a juvenile facility, with kids who had either done worse, or barely anything, and they all judged her. Even the warden who was banged up, covered in scars judged her, and yet Sun... A boy who she barely knew, and didn't even know at all, didn't even know he existed until two weeks ago, was the least judgemental. Leaving her personality to define her. And not her past. Ruby and the others were all like that to. Of course, she hoped they would still be like that, after she told them what her past was like.

"Blake. Blake!" She heard someone snapping her fingers.

"What?" She looked around.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine." She waved them off. "Just...I... Need to tell you all something when we get back to the dorm." They nodded.

"You know you can trust us, right Blake?" Blake looked over at Weiss who was actually being kind to her. Of course, she didn't know that Blake was the reason one of her families trains, containing a lot of dust, had been destroyed because of her and Adam.

"I know." And with that, they all continued eating.

They had all left the restaurant with their stomachs full and smiles on their faces. They all climbed back into the cars and started their drive back to Beacon. About half way back, her Scroll went off.

 _She runs in the night,_

 _Covered by twilight,_

 _With a hint of moonlight,_

 _Her strides are fast and light,_

 _Her name is dark,_

 _But pierces like moonlight,_

 _Like a blade at night_

 _(So? What'd you think Blakey?)_

Blake blushed. Did Sun write that? To her? She replied

 **The bright sunlight,**

 **Looks at the little moonlight,**

 **Troubled with sight,**

 **Of what's wrong and right**

 **The light lends help to dark,**

 **Lighting her way,**

 **And guiding her blade,**

 **A swift and quick end,**

 **To the odious deeds of others**

 **Her own sins,**

 **Bear heavy,**

 **Never to be cleansed,**

 **From her own body**

She frowned as she sent her reply. She looked down as it vibrated once again.

 _Odious deeds she performed,_

 _Are no longer pertinent,_

 _She looks to the future,_

 _To focus on the present,_

 _Is what is relevant._

 _The odious is no longer what she is,_

 _Doing what is right is what she is,_

 _Truthful with words,_

 _And swift with the right._

She smiled and replied.

 **No more rhyming?**

 _Nope. :)_

 **Thanks Sun. I needed that.**

 _No problem Bella._

She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words.

 **Why do you call me Bella?**

 _Because. Belle is the female version of saying beautiful in another language,_

 _so I changed it to match your last name, Bella means Beautiful, and that's_

 _what you are._

She didn't notice they stopped. And everyone was unloading the car. She smiled.

"Now _that's_ a beautiful smile!" She jumped slightly and saw Sun peering through the window of the car door. "C'mon, help us bring these into the house. Yang and Sage are going to go return the cars." Blake nodded and got out of the car. She walked over to the trunk and grabbed a cooler and her bag. She looked behind her and saw Sun carrying the last few things, using his tail to carry a bag. Blake out the bag further up her shoulder and opened the door for Sun.

"Thank you m'lady." She rolled her eyes and walked in behind Sun, closing he door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and put the cooler on the counter, then to her room and placed her bag on her bed. Having to remember to take that to the laundry room, she looked over at Weiss' bed and saw a note.

 _While you were off in La-La land, Yang, Ruby and I decided to let you_

 _use the shower_ _in the house and we'll go to the ones in the gym._

 _P.S. Pyrrha and Nora are coming with us._

 _\- Weiss_

Blake stretched as she grabbed her comfy pants and a baggy shirt and walked into her bathroom. She got why Yang, Ruby, and Weiss left to go use the gym shower, but why did Pyrrha and Nora go with them? She listened more, and heard another shower running, team SSSN's probably. She sighed and walked into the shower.

When she was all done she walked out into the living room, a book in hand, she laid down on one of the couches and turned on a light. She opened her book, but couldn't concentrate on the book. What was with that poetry that Sun was messaging her with? How was she going to tell everyone about her past? Was she even ready? She sighed and shook her head. She opened her book back up, and started to read.

" _ **Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies**_." Blake listened closely, was that... Sun? She closed her book. She walked through the hallway. She knocked on team SSSN's door. She didn't get a reply back, so she opened the door a bit, and there was Sun. Headphones on, and was he... Reading? She opened the door up wider. " _ **Choking on your alibies**_." Blake just stood there and smiled as she listened to him.

He finally noticed her when she started to giggle a little bit.

"Blake!" He jumped off the top bunk. "How long have you been there?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Since the first chorus?" He blushed.

"Oh..." He looked past her as he heard the door open, signalling their roommates return.

"We're home!" Came a singing voice. Obviously Nora.

"Ready to tell them?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, and then walked out to meet their friends. "Okay. So, you may all want to sit down for this..." Everyone nodded. And sat down on the couches. "Alright, here goes nothing..."

(One long story about being in the White Fang later...)

Blake looked around at her friends.  
"So..." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head. "What you're saying is you _were_ a member of the White Fang? Emphasise on _were_?" She nodded.

"That's correct." She felt incredibly nervous now.

"Okay. Then there's no problem-" Pyrrha was cut off by Weiss.

" _Wait_! She's a _White Fang_ member!" She pointed at Blake. "Do you _know_ how many of _my_ families friends and co-workers died because of _them_?!" Blake was frozen.

"She _was_ a member of the White Fang! And _she_ never killed anyone that was innocent!" Sun piped in.

"Shut it Wukong." She pointed accusingly at him. Then back at Blake. " _You_ have killed hundreds of my-" Blake cut her off.

"-people? Yeah, I know. It sucks doesn't it?" She just looked at her. "I'm a _Faunus_! I _know_ what you mean! But I don't blame every Human I meet with the deaths of _my_ people!" She had to let this out. "Weiss, I _know_ I've done horrible things. I _know_. But I told you all this because _I_ thought it wouldn't matter! I knew you'd care, but I never thought you'd act like _this_!" She was beginning to act harsh. Sun cut in.

"Listen Schnee, she _knows_ what she's done. I have done some bad things also, _but_ so have you." He gestured around the room. " _All_ of us have, but that doesn't define us. What _defines_ us, isn't what we've done in the past. What _defines_ us, is our personalities." He looked at her.

"Yeah!" Nora agreed.

"Okay, I understand." Weiss looked at the ground. "Look, I..." Everyone looked at her. "I, guess, I'm _sorry_." Blake was astonished. Weiss had actually apologised? To her?

"What-" Weiss cut her off.

"You heard me..." Weiss had just apologised to her.

"No, Weiss, I'm sorry. You were just proving your point. I know. I'm sorry to... I've done more to your fathers company then you've done to me personally." They smiled lightly at each other.

"So... Are you two good now? Or..." They looked over at Neptune. Sun walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude? Not cool." Neptune grumbled. Sage looked down at his watch. It was six thirty.

"How about some tea?" Everyone looked over at the usually silent man.

"I'll take some." Ren said. "Here, I'll help." The two boys left the room, and so did everyone else. Leaving only Blake and Weiss in the room.

"Hey, Weiss." Weiss looked at Blake. "Friends?" Blake held out her hand.

"Friends." Weiss took it. Then pulled her into a hug. Blake was in shock. "Tell anyone about that and I swear to _God_..." Blake laughed lightly.

"I won't." Weiss smiled back.

"Good." The two started to walk out. "We should probably join them before all the teas gone." Blake nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." The two walked into the kitchen, joining the others.


	7. Will you?

What's this? A new chapter? I usually won't post on school nights, I have decided this, I'm posting today because I've been working on these for awhile. Being originally a little one shot, but turning it into a chapter. Combining chapter 7 & 8 because they were both to short.

Enjoy! And by the by, BlackSun happens... and I changed the format a little, hence the big, bold, underlined _and_ italic things at the start of the chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **TOLD FROM SUN'S 'PERSPECTIVE'!** _

Sun sighed as he stretched. He slept on the top bunk over Scarlet. He placed his arms behind his head as he laid down on his bed. He looked over at Neptune, he was on his Scroll.

"Morning Sun." Neptune said.

"Morning." Sun hung from his tail on one of the railings at the end of the bed. He looked at Scarlet who was still sleeping. He looked at Sage who just rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Sun did what he usually did, since he was a morning person, and as soon as he woke up it was like he had already drank a cup of coffee, and been awake for five hours. He pushed the blanket so it wasn't covering Scarlet's feet, and tickled his foot.

"Go away..." was the muffled reply. Sun snickered. He did it again. "Go away Sun..." Sun didn't stop. "God dammit Sun!" Scarlet pulled off his blanket, revealing his tired face and messed up hair. "Just let me _sleep_..." Sun shook his head.

"Come on, up and at 'em." Scarlet shook his head, and crawled back under his blankets. He sighed. "Come on. We have an early class today. As in, it's eight o'clock, and class starts in half an hour-" Sun didn't even finish, and Scarlet was out of bed and running to the shower.

It was awhile until they saw Scarlet again, and when they did he wasn't happy with them at all. Sun and Neptune stood still, trying not to laugh, and Sage shook his head as he finished getting on his uniform.

"It's only six..." He looked at them, eyes glowing green.

"Oh really? Huh..." Neptune rubbed his neck. "And... how do you know that?" Scarlet pointed at the hallway.  
" _Because_ team RWBY, and team JNPR, are out there making breakfast-" He paused, obviously to try and prove his point quicker. "Consisting of bacon, eggs and toast. And they only finish making the breakfast, at six." He growled. "You _bloody_ idiots woke me up, at _five thirty_ in the morning! Only to have me _rush_ around trying not to make us late for our first class!" Sun couldn't help it. He started howling with laughter. Neptune soon joining in. Sage only chuckled.

"Sorry man." Was all Sun could get out as he clutched his sides, and wiped tears from his eyes, Neptune doing the same. Scarlet huffed and walked past them, throwing his pajamas on his bed and walking out into the kitchen, his teammates following behind.

Having made it through the first half of the day, Sun was now in his only class with Blake, which was Home Economics. You were placed in here with your housemates, and the teacher paired you up with other people. Sun, had been placed with Blake, Ruby with Jaune, Pyrrha with Yang, Scarlet with Sage, Ren with Nora, and Neptune and Weiss. Sun leaned back in his chair. Waiting for the class to end. He looked up at the clock over the teachers head, waiting for it to strike one. And as soon as it did, he mustard up enough courage, to ask Blake out. When the bell rung he turned to Blake

"Hey Blake-" She cut him off.

"Sorry Sun, I have to get to my next class! I have a test. Sorry!" She left, he groaned.

"It's okay man." Neptune pat his shoulder. "Doesn't she usually wait for you after last class ends?" Sun nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'll just ask her then." Neptune nodded.

"Alright. See you back at the house man." He turned from Sun and walked over to Weiss, holding out his arm, which she gladly took. Sun sighed more as they left the classroom.

Sun sat in his class and sighed. He knew that it would take courage to ask Blake out. And he didn't know if he would have it. He sat at the back of the class, and slowly the lights dimmed. He watched as the projector was aimed at a wall and an old war movie started to play. At this point, Sun knew that their professor wouldn't care what they did. So he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

When the class was over, Sun walked out of the room. Seeing Blake. He walked with her, then finally asked. They had a little conversation. Then, she had been avoiding eye contact, but he saw her glancing at him every now and then. That's when he took a deep breath.

"So, would you like... I don't know... Make a lame dance cool?" Blake finally looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Like, as in... I don't know..."  
"Sun, are you trying to ask me to the dance?" He nodded.

"Ye-" He was cut off, he looked down the hallway and saw Yang.

" ** _FINALLY_**!" He glared at her, then looked back at Blake.

"Hold that thought." Sun smiled at her, then turned and ran. "YANG XIAO LONG! GET BACK HERE!" He ran quickly after her. Finally catching up to her in the courtyard. "What the hell Yang?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What? I thought I was helping. I have been following you two for awhile-" She quickly covered her mouth. He glared at her, then grabbed a rock and chucked it at her. She blocked it. "Oh... You're _asking_ for it..." She launched herself at him. And the two started to fight. Explosions lining the courtyard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **NOW IT'S TOLD FROM BLAKES 'PERSPECTIVE'!**_

Blake sat in her classroom. Her professor for this class, Professor Port, loved telling stories about his adventures, and honestly, Blake kinda enjoyed them. But it didn't stop her from doodling in her notebook. Everyone in their class had finished the test early, so, now Professor Port was telling on of his many stories.  
"And as I-" Professor Port stopped talking, as he was cut off by the bell. "Oh. It seems we have run out of time!" He chuckled quietly. "I will see you all around campus, have a great Winter break everyone, unless your going home for the weekend! And remember! There's a dance tonight!" He shouted as the last of the students headed out from the classroom. Blake sighed as she stopped at the classroom next door. Waiting.

After a few minutes Blake finally saw the person she was waiting for emerge from the classroom. Sun look disheveled. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning when he saw Blake.

"Hey Blake!" He yawned. "Long time no see!" She rolled her eyes.

"You just saw me seventy-five minutes ago." He shrugged.

"Eh." He rolled his shoulders, cracking them.

"Did you fall asleep in class again?" He nodded.

"Yep. All the Professor showed us today was old battle footage. It was kinda interesting, but... Then it got really boring." She nodded. Knowing how he felt. He stretched. "So... There's a dance tonight?" Blake nodded.

"Yes." She couldn't help but keep looking forward. Avoiding any eye contact. She did look at him from the corner of her eye, and noticed him blush a little and nod.

"So, would you like... I don't know... Make a lame dance cool?" She finally looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Like, as in... I don't know..." She laughed a little.

"Sun, are you _trying_ to ask me to the dance?" He was about to speak.

'Ye-" He was cut off. They could hear someone's frustrated yell.

" _ **FINALLY**_!" The two Faunus' looked down the hall. They saw a certain blonde looking around the corner. She covered her mouth and started to run.  
"Hold that thought." Sun smiled at her, then turned and ran. "YANG XIAO LONG! GET BACK HERE!" He ran after her. Blake walked over to the window, and saw random explosions come from the courtyard and forest. She sighed and shook her head. Smiling. She turned from the window and started her long walk back to her dorm.

When she got there she saw Sun had some marks on him and so did Yang. She saw Neptune laughing and Sage and Pyrrha shaking their heads as they tended to Yang and Sun's injuries, hoping to clear them up by the time the dance starts. Blake swiftly moved around them and the pile of medical supplies and walked into her teams room. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater that she was pretty sure wasn't hers, it was to big. She shrugged. She changed into them anyways. But as soon as the sweater went over her head, she smelled it, the cologne he would wear, so faint only a Faunus and a sharp nosed Human could smell it, it was, a calming scent to her. She swiftly took off her bow and shoved the ribbon in the pouch of the sweater. She grabbed her book, and walked out of her room and into the hallway. She turned left instead of right, and ended up at the back porch.

Under the roof, she laid on a lounge chair and read her book. She was to absorbed in it to notice the person slowly approaching her. But, when she did feel the presence, she immediately stiffed. She slowly relaxed as she felt the familiar comfort of a monkey tail brushing her arm.

"So, let me try this again!" He sighed and smiled. "Blake Belladonna, will you, go to the dance with me tonight?" He was rubbing the back his neck. She laughed lightly.

"Of course Sun." She smiled.

"Okay, sorry I-" He paused. "Wait, did you say _yes_?" She nodded.

"Yes. I did." She placed her bookmark in its place and stood up, book tucked under her arm.

"Oh, cool!" He smiled. She rolled her eyes. He was 6'1", and she was 5'6", in heels. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and turned and left. Leaving him behind. She giggled as she walked into the living room where Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, and Nora were playing Remnant: The Board Game. She heard Weiss groan as Nora laughed in triumph.

" _Haha! I win again_ ~!" She sang. "Did you see that Ren?" Ren nodded from his seat on the couch as he studied.

"How did she win again?" Weiss complained. Yang shrugged, she had been helping Ruby.

"Well, you lost the bet Weiss, _pay up_ ~!" Ruby held out her hand. Weiss sighed.

"I still got to make them." Weiss got off the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"What's she doing?" Blake asked as she laid across one of the couches.

"Weiss lost a bet against Ruby, if she lost for the fifth time in a row, she had to make cookies for Ruby." Yang explained. Then she whispered. "Ruby and I threw the game, and Jaune didn't know what was happening. Ruby really wanted those cookies." Blake nodded and opened her book. Starting to read again.

Nora, Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune had started another game as Ruby munched on her freshly baked cookies and Yang helped whenever needed and kept score.

"Guys! It's. Snowing." Sun ran into the living room. Covered head to tail in snow. "And, it's packing snow!" He yelled enthusiastically.

" _What_?!" Ruby and Nora shot straight up from there seats on the floor and ran to their rooms and grabbed their winter clothing, then ran outside. Blake watched as slowly everyone left the room. Leaving only her and Sun. Blake got up slowly, but when she tried to walk past him, he grabbed her with his arm. He then turned around, and laid a kiss on her lips. She stood there shocked for a second, but returned the kiss. When they finally parted, he smirked at her.

"How did you get my hoodie?" She shrugged.

"I found it in my clothes." She then smirked at him. "Why? Do you like it?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I do. _But,_ it looks better on you." He let go of her and she walked past him. But she was blushing fiercely as she walked to her room and grabbed her coat and winter boots.

When she got outside she smiled as the snow hit her face. She looked around and watched as everyone played. Then though, she saw Sage stand still. Neptune, and Scarlet standing stiff. Snow fell from the quiet mans back. Where Neptune and Scarlet had seen him get hit by two snowballs, by two golden figures. They looked to their left and saw their team leader standing in a tree. Smiling. He moved from his Via Sun stance and got out of the tree. Sage only sighed as he grabbed a handful of snow, packed it together, and threw it at Sun, but, Sun dodged. Instead, the snow hit Scarlet. In the back of the neck, and it slowly slid down into his jacket. Blake laughed at the scene, but she herself had been hit by a snowball, she looked over at Nora and Ruby as they pointed at each other. She laughed, grabbing two handful of snow, and chucking them at the other two girls. She couldn't help but laugh as instead, the snow once again hit Scarlet.

"Am I a primary target or something?!" He yelled in confusion. Yang fell to the ground laughing, but soon, she to, was hit square in the face by a snowball. And the one that through it, was none other, then Ruby Rose.

"But... _Ruby_?" She stood up, acting hurt. "How... How could you? To your own _sister_?" She kept the act going, and as she dropped to the ground, rather dramatically, tricking poor Jaune into coming over to her, she shoved a whole bunch of snow, right in his face. Jaune stood still as the snow dropped from his face.

Soon, everyone was covered in snow. Blake, was the least covered in snow, so she walked inside first and got all the snow off her and walked through the house, grabbing towels and turning on the heat. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the kettles, and filled them with water and placed it on them the stove. She walked back to the back door and called everyone in. When they all walked in, covered in snow, they laughed. Knowing they would have to clean up all this snow. Blake laughed lightly as Sun was trying to get all the snow off his tail, and his team attempting to help him. She walked back into the kitchen as the kettles went off, she quickly poured twelve cups of hot chocolate and as everyone walked in one by one, she gave them to everyone. Smiling as she saw everyone's faces unthaw a little. She sighed as she leaned against a counter drinking her hot chocolate and reading her book. She looked up every once and awhile to see what everyone else was doing. She finally looked up and saw that the archway, that held double doors, to separate the kitchen and living room where closed. She looked around, and didn't see anyone. Then, she looked beside her. Sun had snuck into the room, and had been sitting beside her for god knows how long. She looked at him.

"Do you need something Sun?" He shrugged.

"What? Something wrong Bella?" She shook her head.

"No." She set down her hot chocolate, which she had done little damage to, and closed her book. Setting it down on the counter near the door. She turned around to see Sun rummaging around the fridge. When he looked back at her, he was holding a can of whipped cream. He walked back over to her hot chocolate and put a few marshmallows in it, from a jar that had been left on the counter probably by Ren, who had a secret sweet tooth, he then put some whipped cream on the top. She looked at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No. Just two questions." He held he mug out to her.

"Shoot." She took the mug from him.

"One, why did you sabotage my hot chocolate?" He shrugged.

"It tastes better with that." She nodded, and set it down on the counter beside her.

"Okay. And two, why did you close the door?" He smirked and walked closer to her.

"Well, _mostly_ because I knew I could do this." He leaned down a bit and kissed her softly, and pulled away to soon for her. "And not be seen doing it." He smiled.

"Oh." She smiled

"So... Can we like, I don't know..." She laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? Date?" She kept a smiling face, but inside, she was blushing and on fire.

"Yeah! That!" He pointed. Then took a deep breath. "Blake Belladonna, would you-" He paused. "-like to go out with me?" She smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes. Of course." She knew she sounded confident. But she wasn't. She was terrified. But, she knew she had feelings for him she couldn't deny. They hadn't know each other very long, but she knew, when she liked someone, they must be special. She rarely let people in like this. All she knew was she didn't know how this would end. Would it end with him leaving her? Or... Her leaving him? The last person she liked now terrified her. What if Adam comes back? _What if_ -

"Nice." She saw him smiling brightly at her. He then noticed the look on her face. "Blake, stop thinking about the 'what if' part of this, okay?" She nodded.

"Right. I'll try." He pulled her close. And kissed her forehead.

"Okay." He pulled away far enough to be able to kiss her. But, they heard a bang. They both looked over to the source of the noise. All ten of their housemates fell through the door, Neptune and Yang falling through first. They both sighed.

"Really man?" Sun said looking at Neptune. Neptune shot up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What? _I_ didn't do anything!" Sun rolled his eyes. And let go of Blake.

"Right. And _I_ don't have a tail!" Neptune shrugged. Then, quick as lightning, ran away from Sun.

" _Yang_..." Blake glared at her. She laughed nervously and ran after Neptune. "So, I guess we don't have to go through the process of telling everyone." She looked at Sun and he nodded.

"I... Guess so!" He chuckled nervously.

"BlackSun is happening!" Nora shouted. Everyone shook their heads. Except for Ren.

"Wait, what's happening?" She laughed at him as he asked confused.

"Blake and Sun are a thing now!" Nora said full of enthusiasm.

"Okay! How about some food?" Blake asked. Trying to bring the attention away from her and Sun.

"Food!" Was all that was said in a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." She then looked around as Jaune and Ruby cheered. "But, you all have to leave, and mind your _own_ business. Go watch a movie." They all nodded and left, except for Sun.

"Does that include me?" She shook her head.

"No. It doesn't." He smiled at her. She turned from him and walked over to the fridge and grabbed something that could be made quickly. Grilled cheese.

"Cool." Sun walked over to one of the counters and sat on top of it. Blake, couldn't help but smile. It might not have seemed like a good idea. And it still doesn't, but, she was now confident that this wouldn't lead to a total destruction, and mistake.


	8. Dance Under Moonlight

Woohoo! New chapter! I know it may not be big for some people, but I have _3 reviews_ , _4 favourites, and 9 follows!NINE! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!_

ANYWAYS, I know that this was supposed to be updated yesterday, but for a cooking exam I had to cook for my family, and that took almost all day, so I had no time to edit or read this over, but here you go! I also found this band that I can use to make some songfics for an OT3 of Blake, Sun, and Adam. So, I may do that on the side. Anyways! ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sun was a bit mesmerized by her when she was doing anything. Something like cooking, or something like fighting. Maybe it was because of her being a Faunus? Or maybe she was just naturally good at the things she did. Either way, he was contempt with watching her cook. Being able to make twelve grilled cheese sandwiches in a small time frame like the one she had, was pretty cool. He smiled goofily.

"Hey Sun, wanna take these out to everyone." He nodded and got off the counter.

"Sure babe." It slipped so easily from his mouth. He didn't even mean to say it, but it just came out. He looked at her waiting for a response, she just kissed him on the cheek and handed him a plate.

"Thanks sweetie." She replied. He stood there for a second. He looked behind him as she walked away and he followed behind, and they walked into the living room. Seeing that the movie wasn't even started yet, but instead, another game was taking place. Blake and Sun handed out food until they were able to sit on one of the couches.

After another half an hour of watching the board game, and everyone had finished eating, the movie was finally turned on. Sun sat on the couch beside Blake, his arm draped over her shoulders lightly. They both listened intently to the show, becoming interested almost immediately in Blake's case. Sun, it took awhile longer. He sat there, pretending to watch for the first few minute, but was actually watching Blake from the corner of his eyes, watching every movement, and every reaction to the movie scenes, whether it was something she didn't expect, which gave a small gasp, or something she knew would happen, which came an eye roll, followed by her muttering quietly. But, when it came near the end of the movie, when the primary characters, which was right with Blake's prediction, became a couple, she smiled, and you could see the love that she held within her. This, was the moment Sun knew, that she was a hopeless romantic. He couldn't help but laugh. And got a slap on the leg when it became to loud for her to pay attention.

"Sorry." He apologized. He quieted down. He looked around and saw that they, along with Neptune and Weiss, were the only ones watching. Ruby and Jaune had fallen asleep leaning against each other, along with Ren and Nora. Everyone else had just left the room to go get ready for the dance. Sun watched the movie quietly. Knowing it was almost over.

When the movie finally ended, he was a little tired. He knew that Blake had enjoyed it, and maybe, there was a sequel?

"You go get ready, I'll get these two and clean up." He kissed Blake on the forehead and he stood up. Blake walked out of the living room, and into her room. Shortly after, in walked Ruby. She was grumbling as she rubbed her eyes. Yang, looked at Weiss, and the two smirked at each other. This made both Ruby and Blake feel a little unsettled. Weiss walked behind Ruby, and looked the door, and before she could say anything, she was jumped by Nora.

"What the heck?!" Ruby yelled. Getting pushed into a chair. Blake looked at them and raised her eyebrow, not wanting to get caught in this, she walked over to her bed and grabbed the dress that had been laid out for her by, probably, Yang. She grabbed her make up and a purple bow, and her room key. She walked over to the door, and unlocked it, hearing a faint cry for help as she closed it and locked it again, then walked into her teams bathroom.

She hummed quietly to her self as she reapplied her makeup and pulled on her dress. She reached to the back and pulled the zipper up. She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a dark purple halter dress, with two slits at the side and reached her knees, but she was wearing a black lace shirt underneath. She nodded as she slipped on the heels she would be wearing to the dance. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before walking out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath as she walked into her room. Pyrrha was sitting on one of the beds, a long red dress on that tied at her neck, and red heels, Nora was wearing a simple light pink dress with a dark pink heart shape on the chest and neck and white heels, and Yang was in a white one as well, Weiss' was also white, the part connecting to her neck a lace, and, to Ruby's dismay, she was in a red dress, with a black lace neck like Weiss', with black lines going through it, and in between her breasts. Right now, she was trying to walk in heels. It... Wasn't working very well for her.

"How do you walk, let alone _fight_ in these Weiss?" She whined. She wobbled in them as she walked. Yang stood in front of her. It reminded Blake of a mother or father helping their child learn how to walk.

"You'll be _fine_!" Nora said. Walking past her and out the door. Blake shrugged as she herself left the sisters and Weiss.

The boys stood in the living room. All of them were in suits and dress shoes, Jaune, Ren, and Neptune all had an orange lining and bow tie, Sage had a green lining, Scarlet had on black dress pants and a dark red button down though, and when she saw Sun, she sighed. He was in his jeans still, and a black dress up shirt that was done up, and a white tie, and he was also wearing his sneakers. He was laughing. Probably at whatever Neptune had just said. He caught eyes with her, and immediately, his smile grew. The rest of the guys walked away from them.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." She walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Are we going?" She nodded.

"Yes. The others will catch up." He smiled.

"Alright." The two walked out of the room. A big smile plastered on Sun's face, and a smile on her face as well.

The walk to the auditorium where the dance was taking place, was spent with them holding hands, and talking. Not about anything specific, but just talking. She smiled at a joke that he told her, but then realized how corny it was, and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork." He shrugged.

"Eh. At least I'm _your_ dork right?" He smiled as she once again, rolled her eyes. Not answering the question. He laughed at her, then took his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders. Finishing the last length of the walk with him holding her close.

When they had finally gotten to the dance, it was about to start. The two walked over to the punch bowl and got some drinks. They were about to take a drink, but a girl walked over to them, Blake didn't know her, but Sun recognized her from one of his classes.

"Wow, you look weirrrdddd Sun..." She slurred out. She had one of the punch cups in her hand, almost falling to the ground. "Y'know... With you're shirt done up and everything..." Blake felt her ears twitch. The girl then went to trail a finger down his chest, but Blake had grabbed it. "What do ya think you're doin'?" The girl asked.

"Stopping some drunk girl, from touching my boyfriend. And getting hurt." She let go of the girl. Then she started to break down. Sun stood there confused.

"I'm sorry... It's just... My girlfriend broke up with me cause I told her I was bisexual..." Blake was confused.

"What-" The girl cut her off.

"Just because then she'd have to worry about me looking at both boys _and_ girls!" Sun looked at Blake confused. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was some girl that they both didn't know, was crying on his girlfriend.

"Let's... Get you to a teacher." Blake took the girl by the arm. "I'll be right back." Sun nodded as he watched her take the girl to one of the teachers.

"Hey man." Neptune walked over to Sun.

"Hey." Neptune went to get a drink but Sun stopped him. "Watch out, punch is spiked." He nodded.

"Already?" Sun nodded.

"Yep. Already got a drunk girl." He pointed at Blake and the random girl from one of his classes.

"Damn." Sun watched Blake walk back with one of the teachers. The teacher thanked Blake and grabbed the bowl with the spiked punch and took it somewhere. "Hey Blake." Neptune waved slightly. She nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked. Neptune shrugged.

"I don't know, Ruby's probably with Pyrrha and Jaune, Nora with Ren, Yang with Sage and Scarlet, and Weiss is right-" He turned to point at her, but she wasn't there. "-here..." He looked around.

"Nice bro, two minutes into the dance and you already lost your date." Sun chuckled and shook his head as his tail wrapped around Blake slightly. Neptune groaned and turned around.

"Shut up." He sighed. "I'm going to go find her. Meet up with you guys at the next slow dance announcement." He waved them off and walked away. Looking for the white haired girl.

"It's pretty hard to lose Weiss. Wonder how he managed." Blake said as she unintentionally leaned closer into Sun.  
"I don't know." He heard the song change. "Hey, let's go dance!" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What-" Before she could even finish, she was dragged onto the dancefloor.

When the music would make a rhythm, they would dance to it. Doing a traditional waltz appropriate for the songs that were being played. She laughed as she saw Weiss trying to dance with Neptune, but he seemed to be struggling.

"So, I'm guessing he doesn't know how to dance?" Sun nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." He looked over at Neptune and Weiss, then down at her.

"Huh, guess Vacuo, even though it isn't a shirt and tie place, now's how to dance better then Mistral huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." They then met eyes. "You're so beautiful." He said. He didn't notice he had said that aloud until he noticed the pink dust her pale skin.

"D-d-dork..." She muttered. This just made him smile brighter.

"What? You _are_." He said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Dork..." He couldn't help but laugh. He then saw her scan the room. "Hey, I want to show you something." She pulled away from him, but held his hand still, she led him through the dancing couples, avoiding a very flustered Ruby and Jaune, dancing together, both were blushing, Nora and Ren were dancing near them, and Pyrrha was looking at Ruby and Jaune, you could tell she was happy, but... The look on her face showed a small amount of jealousy, but, the two didn't want to point this out.

"Where are we going?" Sun asked. Trying to not get dragged along.

"You'll see in a minute." He groaned.

"Fine." She laughed lightly.

"Cover your eyes." He was confused. He looked around, and saw no one.

"What? Why-" Quickly, she unraveled her bow, and tied it around his eyes. "Blake!" He asked. Confusion and surprise lining his face.

"Hold on." He tried to speak.

"But your ears-" He could only guess she was rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry. Only a Faunus would be able to see us." He trusted her. He shivered a little though, from the change from very warm, to the winter breeze. "Here we are." She walked behind him and untied her bow, and went to put in back in her hair.

"Don't." He grabbed her hand. And took the ribbon. "Didn't you say that only another Faunus could see us?" She nodded. "Faunus' can sense other Faunus', remember? Don't worry about it." She nodded again. Then, Sun turned away from her, finally being able to appreciate the view. They seemed to be on the roof. The silver moon hung high in the sky, and the stars twinkled. "Wow, Blake... This is..." He was at a loss for words. "Wow."

"It is something else isn't it?" She smiled.

"Hey Bella, listen closely, you can hear the music playing." Blake did as Sun said, her ears twitching slightly. He then grabbed her hand, and they danced closer together then when they were in the auditorium. This dance, seemed more, _intimate_. She felt safe. She felt a little purr emit from the back of her throat. She then stopped. "Wait, did you just _purr_?" He asked.

"N-no!" She said.

"Right." He chuckled. Then, pulled her close once again. And she purred again. "Are you _sure_?" He said.

"S-s-shut up..." She stepped on his foot lightly with her heel. This made him laugh more.

"What? _I_ think it's cute!" He said. She blushed.

"Whatever..." She gave up. He smiled. Then pulled away from her, and placed a loving kiss on her mouth. When he pulled away, he noticed the music had stopped.

"C'mon Bella, we should be getting back." She nodded, and lead the way back to the auditorium.

When they had got back, they just stood and talked with their friends. And when the clock struck midnight, the dance ended. The three teams all walked back to their dorm together.

"So, where did you two disappear to Sun?" Neptune whispered to him, wrapping his arm around Sun.

"The roof." Was his short and simple reply. He smiled as he watched Blake walk with her team.

"And what did you _do_ on the roof?" Scarlet, who did have a little bit of a dirty mind asked, wrapping his arm around Sun as well.

"We... Danced?" Sun said. He knew what they were getting at. "Listen, remember, us Faunus', have great hearing and all that, and Blake-" He pointed at her. "Is a _cat_ Faunus-" The other two boys cut him off.

" _So_..?" They asked. The boys had been whispering. They were very confident that she couldn't hear them.

"Which means-" Sun started, but was cut off by Blake.

"I can hear every single word you say." She said. They were pretty far up ahead, and they were sure that she couldn't hear them. And when she turned around, she gave them a killer look. The two boys, then hid behind Sage. Sun chuckled, Blake had stopped walking with her team, and waited for Sun, who she then walked with.

"She's kinda scary..." Scarlet whispered.

"Got that right!" Sun yelled back. "Hey- Ow!" Blake had hit him on the chest. Sage just rolled his eyes at his team. He was happy for his team leader, and nothing would change his mind about that.  
"Just be happy for Sun." He said. "After all..." He smiled at them and whispered. "The sun does need the dark to rely on..." To a Human and certain Faunus', they wouldn't be able to hear his whispering getting slightly louder. Scarlet and Neptune stood there for a minute, a little put off at what Sage had said.

Even though Blake and Sun were up ahead, even at a pace that meant they couldn't hear what the other members of team SSSN were talking about, Blake could still hear the last bit, which was a bit louder then the rest. Either it was intentional or not, she knew that it must have been important. For Sage to say it only loud enough for her to hear, and not Sun, even though their hearing range wasn't even that different.

"You alright Blake?" Sun asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. But shivered. "Just a little cold is all." Sun nodded. Blake looked ahead, but then felt something being draped over her shoulders. She looked over at Sun, and notice his bare chest. His pendant shining in the moonlight.

"It's not that cold anyways." He smiled at her as she pulled the shirt tighter. Then leaned against him slightly, and he put his arm around. She smiled. Maybe, _just maybe_ , this would all work out for the better.

When they finally got back to the house, everyone had just changed into their pajamas, and brought their blankets and pillows into the living room, and after they had pushed all the couches and the coffee table to the side, and they set up the blankets and pillows, making one big bed. Everyone had sat in the middle of it. Playing some of Ruby's board games and drinking hot chocolate, and then eventually, to help them fall asleep, they started to exchange notes. Nora was the first one asleep, laying her head on Ren's chest, and he fell asleep not long after her, then out went Pyrrha, laying the closest to the TV. Ruby and Jaune slept huddled together, and Yang thought it was the cutest thing, then she laid on the other side of Ruby, Sage and Scarlet had decided to just not be with everybody else, and each slept on one of the couches. Then finally, Weiss and Neptune fell asleep cuddled against each other, and that left only Sun, and Blake. The two, knowing that they both wouldn't need much sleep, had grabbed their coats, and walked outside. Gazing up at the stars, holding each other.

They didn't even know how long they were out there for. It was about two when they had left everyone inside. Blake yawned. And this caught Sun's attention.  
"C'mon, let's go back inside." Blake nodded.  
"Alright." She yawned again. Sun yawned as well. When they got inside, they just threw their coats in their rooms, then navigated their way in the dark, and walked over to where everybody was, and laid down closest to the kitchen, knowing they would probably be the first ones to wake up, Blake because of nightmares, and Sun because of him hearing Blake. Blake yawned once again. Sun placed his left arm flat on the ground, and Blake laid her head on it. He turned to her and smiled, giving her a kiss on the nose. She was to tired to care, and instead, he just gazed into her eyes that were gleaming in the night because of their heritage.

"'night Sun..." Blake managed to get out, and cuddled into his chest, she was on her side, and now her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and laid the other one behind his head on his pillow.  
"'night Blake." He looked at her once more, before she closed her eyes. And he hummed quietly. And it seemed to help her get to sleep faster. He smiled once he heard her soft snores, and felt her chest slowly move with each breath she took. He closed his eyes, and let sleep take over him.

Over the course of the night, Blake had switched what side she was laying on, and Sun had his arms wrapped around her lovingly, his tail wrapped around their legs slightly. When he opened his eyes, he felt her stir a little. He looked up at the archway that lead to the kitchen and read the clock. It was about eight in the morning, and everyone was still sleeping. He felt wide awake. He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't let him. Instead, he laid there, and when she turned, and was facing him, he smiled. Staring at her sleeping face. He placed his forehead against hers, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sun..?" Blake said quietly.

"Mornin'." Was his reply. He leaned his face forward a bit and landed a kiss on her lips. She kissed back lazily.

"What time is it..." She whispered.

"About eight." She nodded. She yawned again and went to go back to sleep. "Blake... No. I have to get up. And so do you." He heard her let out a small groan. But, she rolled away from him anyways. He got up from his spot. He looked down at her as he stood, and saw she was trying to fall back asleep. He chuckled, knowing she wouldn't be able to. He walked to his room and changed into his normal clothes. When he walked back out, he saw Blake walking into her teammates bathroom, carrying clothes. He chuckled, and walked into the kitchen, setting an electric kettle on the counter and filling it with water. As he turned it on, he walked over to the arch way, and leaned against it. Watching his team, and the other teams rest peacefully. He smiled at them. Scarlet and Sage were both still on separate couches, Ruby and Jaune were still huddled against each other, but changed slightly, Jaune's arm over Ruby's shoulder, and Yang was now sprawled out on the floor. Ren was now lying completely on the floor, Nora had her head lying on his stomach. Pyrrha was lying nearest to the TV still, and Weiss and Neptune had moved to lay against one of the couches, Weiss had her head on his lap, and he had one arm placed behind his head, and the other on her shoulder. Sun smiled at them. No one outside of the three teams knew they were dating, they had ben for little over a month now. He then looked over at Jaune and Ruby again, wondering what was going on with them. He heard the soft click on the kettle, and walked back to it. Turning it off and unplugging it. He grabbed two mugs, and two bags of tea. He put the water in the mugs then a tea bag in each. He put only milk in one, which was his, and milk and three sugars in Blake's.  
"Please tell me one of those are for me..." He looked over at Blake. Her hair was up in a clip, and she was wearing his sweater from yesterday, and some jeans. He nodded.

"Yeah. Here." He handed her the mug and she mumbled a thank you as she blew on it and took a sip. Sun leaned against the counter.

"That's better." She let out a sigh of contempt as he watched her become more awake and alert. He smiled. He cleaned out his cup as he had already finished. He felt a peck on his cheek as Blake set her own cup in the sink.

"Do... You want me to clean that?" He asked.

"Please?" He smiled.

"For a price." She looked at him. "I can give you a surprise kiss, at any time." He could see the fight taking place in her head.

"Fine. It's a deal." He smiled. Then cleaned the cup.


	9. See You Soon My Sun

Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I was swamped with French exams. This week is also an exam week, and so is next week. So I don't know if I'll be posting this week and next. This chapter is about half the length of the last one, and yeah, I also kind of headcanon that Qrow is Ruby's dad, even though tons of other people don't agree, so please, if you could, I already know that this probably isn't true, so please,if you review, don't point out the fact that this theory is most likely not true. Thanks!

some making out early in the chapter.

ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was now a couple days after the dance, it was now the first Monday of the break, everyone was awake and moving around. Some of them were packing, going to visit their families for a couple of days. Weiss, Neptune, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Blake for sure were all staying back. Sun was going to see his parents and visit the neighbourhood. But, then Blake would be here. Without him. He sighed as he looked around. He didn't have to go see his family, after all there were other means of communication, but, he knew that all of his other friends in Vacuo would love to see him.

"All cars leaving for the docks, will leave in one hour." A robotic voice said over the intercom.

"Don't feel guilty about going." Sun looked above him, Blake had been laying on his bed reading a book.

"I know, but, then you'll be all alone here..." Sun whined, he closed his suitcase and walked back a bit so he could get a good look at his girlfriend, she was huddled against the railing that kept him from falling out in the middle of the night. He sighed, and walked over to the end of the bunk beds and climbed up, he then laid behind Blake, wrapping his arms around her, and nestling his head in her neck.

"I won't be here alone." she stated. "The rest of my team will be here." He sighed.

"But _I_ won't be here..." He groaned.

"Sun, quit acting like a child." He could just see her rolling her eyes.

"But Bella..." He could hear the giggle she was holding back. "I won't see you... For like- ever!" He complained.

"It's only two days. Everyone else is staying away longer!" She replied.

"Still..." He complained more. This caused her to laugh. She placed a bookmark where she was, and tucked her book between the mattress and railing. She then rolled over onto her other side and faced Sun. She then leaned in and kissed him.

"It'll be over before you know it!" She said.

"Yeah, but..." He trailed off. "I won't be able to hold you..." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her a little closer. "Nuzzle you..." He nuzzled into the side of her neck. Then, he smirked at her. "And, I'll miss being able to kiss you..." He trailed his fingers along her side. He then moved a little forward and kissed her again, making sure this one was heavier, and full of love. And when she kissed back, it was officially a war.

Ruby was sitting on her bed in her teams room. When she heard it, a little laugh coming from one of the rooms. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went to investigate the sound. She walked down the hall a little until she came to where the sound was emitting from, team SSSN's room. She knocked on the door, but when no answer came, she opened to door, and walked in between the bunk beds, and looking a the beds, then up at Suns bed, only to find a shirtless Sun, hovering over a clothed Blake, kissing her neck, and lips. Blake's fingers were tracing the muscles on Suns back when he kissed her neck, and from what she could see, Suns abs when they were kissing. But when Blake was kissing Sun's neck, and he moaned, Ruby decided to speak up.

"Uh, guys..?" Ruby said. She watched Sun's tail straighten, and Blake's ears slink back.

" _Please_ tell me I didn't just hear that... And it was a figment of my imagination..." Sun whispered into Blake's ear. Blake caught eyes with Ruby.

"Nope. It's real." She whispered back. "Ruby..." Sun got off of Blake, and Blake got off of the top bunk. Blake walked over to Ruby and pushed her out of the room.

"Were you two..?" She looked down in embarrassment. "Like, making out..?" Blake sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Ruby." She sighed. She heard the doorknob click, and turned to see Sun.

"I should head to the garage now." He gave Blake a kiss on the cheek. "I'll give you a video call when I get on the boat." She nodded. Sun had a slight blush on his face, and fresh, red marks on his body. Just like Blake's, a few teeth marks near his collarbone, and when Ruby looked at Blake again, she noticed them on her as well. Blake noticed her staring, and fixed the sweater she was wearing.

"Woah, did our Blake do that?" A muffled voice said from the living room. The two girls could then hear a couch being pushed, and a door closing, then laughing.

"Ruby..." Blake sighed, then placed her hands on the young girls shoulders.

"Sorry Blake... I was just wondering what the noise I was hearing was!" Blake sighed.

"It's okay Ruby." Blake said to the young girl.

"Sorry..." Ruby apologized again, then turned and left.

Blake sighed as she finally finished the book she was reading. She had been stuck on the same chapter for almost a month! She looked at the clock on her bedside and noticed it had been a few hours since everyone had left. It was now three in the afternoon, and people had left already. Weiss and Neptune had went out together, and Ruby and Yang's dad and uncle had stopped by. Yang had definitely inherited her looks from her dad, but Ruby had from her mom. But once Blake had caught sight of their uncle, the one who had taught Ruby everything he knew about wielding a scythe, she couldn't overlook their similarities. Yang had revealed to Blake that she was related to their uncle on her moms side, but, her and Ruby had different moms, so she didn't have any real clue on how Ruby and Qrow looked similar. She shook her head. Knowing she shouldn't dive into this o much. Not with having to worry about the White Fang, and Grimm. And many other things. She got off her bed and walked out of her room. She noticed that Jaune was gone to, he had probably left with Ruby and Yang and their dad and uncle. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Only to see Ren and Nora.

"Hey Blake!" Nora waved happily at her.

"Nora, Ren." Blake smiled at them. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed some snacks.

"What's up?" Nora asked. Blake shrugged and sat down across from her.

"Nothing much." She watched as Ren stood up. His scroll was ringing.

"Excuse me for a second." He answered the call and walked away.

"Why are you guys still here?" Blake asked.

"We... Well... It's only the two of us..." It looked like she wanted to say more. She looked over at Ren and sighed.

"That's all you need to say Nora." Blake gave her a reassuring smile. Nora smiled at Blake, and quickly, changed the subject.

The two had talked a little bit longer. Than Ren walked back over to them.

"Nora, Professor Goodwitch wants to see us." Nora nodded.

"Okay Ren!" She waved to Blake as she left.

"See you later Blake!" She walked up beside Ren, her hands clasped behind her back. Blake brought her food to her room as she laid in her bed, her school issued laptop resting on her legs.

After another hour Blake started to worry a bit. She should've gotten some sort of message from Sun by now, and nothing had come. No texts, or vide requests. She sighed as she went to close her laptop, but a familiar call noise started to emit from it. She looked and saw a picture of Sun, a little green check mark under his name, just waiting to be clicked. She laid down again and clicked on it. Soon, Sun was on her screen.

"Hey babe!" He smiled at her.

"What took you so long?" She asked. He laughed.

"Sorry, my scroll wouldn't connect to the Wi-Fi that was on the boat." His tail twitched angrily behind him. She knew what that meant.

"Tell me the truth." He sighed.

"The Humans in charge of it wouldn't give me the password for my room." She watched as his tail didn't do anything. A sign he was telling the truth.

"Sorry." She said. He was confused.

"Why are you saying sorry?" She shook her head.

"I don't know." She looked at him, then noticed the mark she made earlier that day, it was definitely more visible now. "Maybe for that." He started to laugh.

"Yours is worse." She looked into the mirror that was leaning against the wall, she moved her sweater slightly, then raised her eyebrows. It was definitely visible, and definitely wouldn't be gone for a couple of days.

"Damn it Sun..." She sighed. He started to laugh even more. Then she heard a thump on the ground and a groan. She looked back at her computer, noticing that the screen was now just her looking at a wall. "Sun?" She heard laughing.

"I'm fine!" He smiled, reappearing on the screen.

They talked for a little while longer, then she heard a door open and close.

"Hey Carter." Blake watched as Sun turned away. "What's up bud?" He asked. She heard a quiet voice, but could hardly make out the words. "This is Blake, she's my girlfriend. Do you want to meet her?" She saw him smile. Then, a little boy came into view. He had black hair, and his eyes were wide, the left was a vivid pink colour, but the right was more of a purple colour. "Blake, this is my little cousin, Carter." She saw a little black monkey tail.

"Hi. I'm Blake." She waved slightly. The little boy turned and hid his head into Sun's shoulder. Sun chuckled.

"C'mon bud, it's alright." Blake laughed lightly.

"Hi..." The boy finally replied.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Carter..." She smiled.

"Wow, such a strong and brave name!" The boy finally turned to look at her.

"You think so?" She nodded.

"Yep." She smiled, the a grin donned on the little boys features.

"I like your ears..." He said, Blake smiled.

"Thanks Carter. I like your tail." He finally turned to face her completely. Sun was smiling.

"Thank you!" The boys face lighted up.

They had talked a little more, but then, the subject on eye colour's came up.

"I don't like my eye colour!" He said.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"'Cause pinks a girly colour! And so is purple!" Blake nodded.

"Who told you that?" He shrugged.

"A boy." She was confused. "Maverick." She nodded.

"Well, next time he tells you that your eyes are girly, tell him that I for one, think your eyes a beautiful. And that they are unique. I have never met someone with eyes like yours." He looked at her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yep. You're very special." Carter laughed. A cute, innocent laugh.

"Thanks Blakey!" She nodded. "I have to go. Bye!" He waved at her.

"Bye Carter." The young boy ran off. She caught eyes with Sun, who looked a little baffled.

"Wow, I think that's the quickest he's ever warmed up to someone." She smiled.

"Well, that's a good thing right?" He nodded.

"Of course!" He smiled at her. "I have to go as well, it is getting late." She nodded.

"Alright." She sighed.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Okay babe?" She nodded.

"Okay." He smiled at her.

"'Night." He kissed his fingers and held them out.

"Good night." She did the same. And hung up. But not two minutes later, she got a new message from Sun.

 _Have sweet dreams love._

She smiled at the name.

 **You to love.**

She blushed as she sent the message and turned off her scroll but left her laptop on, she wasn't a heavy sleeper, but, when she got a call from him, she wanted to make sure she heard it. She yawned as she got up and changed into her pajamas. Then laid back in her bed, and fell asleep.


	10. Welcome Back!

Yo! _Somehow_ , I wrote most of this entire chapter _tonight_ , I started at like, _four,_ Anyways, same stuff as last chapter for warnings apply here.

ENJOY! AND AGAIN! _**I AM STARTING EXAMS SOON, WHICH MEANS I WILL BE STUDING! WHICH MEANS I MIGHT NOT BE UPLOADING AS QUICKLY!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake waited eagerly at the docks. Sun was coming back home today, and as soon as he had to hang up, due to almost being back at the docks, Blake had ran out the door, to go wait for him. She smiled lightly to herself as she saw his boat come into the port. She stood straight, her ears twitching under her bow. She smiled even more as people started to get off the boat. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the familiar figure, hanging from a street light.

"Hey babe." He smiled at her.

"Hey yourself." He gave her a peck on the nose, and let go of the light, landing on his feet in a crouching position, then stood up, wrapping an arm around Blake.

"How was your time alone?" She rolled her eyes at his question.

"Alone? You mean the whole eight hours I wasn't talking to you per day?" He nodded.

"Yeah, that!" She nodded then started to tell him about the book she was reading.

Blake hadn't drove a car into town, and it was quite the walk, so they had a good chunk of time to just enjoy each others company and talk. And she was enjoying this time. She was able to explain to him the plot of her book, and he smiled, putting in his own input every now and then.

"Okay. So, in this place, if you have heterochromia, you're special? And excel at something better than anybody else?" She nodded.

"In short, yes." He nodded.

It was still a little while until they finally got back to the dorms.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sun shouted as they unlocked the door and walked in.

"The door wouldn't have been locked if anybody was home." Blake said as she walked past him.

"Hey, you never know." He shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him. She had taken off her coat and hung it up, when out of nowhere, she was being picked up bridal style.

"Sun!" She yelled in surprise. She latched her arms around his neck. "What the hell are you doing?!" He started to laugh.

"Oh nothing~!" He started to walk over to the couches, and he placed her on one, and got on top of her.

"Sun..." Her voice was threatening, but he found it cute and adorable, and he started to laugh.

"Man! I forgot how hot you were when you're mad!" She rolled her eyes at him. Then saw his eyes lingering, not on her breasts, but instead on the mark he had left on her the day he had left. He brushed a finger over it, and Blake did the same to his almost identical one. "Wow, that lasted longer then expected..." He said. She nodded, then blushed. Noticing how close his hand was to her breasts.

"Sun... C-c-can you move your hand?" He raised an eyebrow, then noticed where his hand was pretty much resting.

"In what way?" He smirked, and she blushed more.

"S-s-shut up..." He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, his tail twitching behind him, and her ears slinking back.

Things had started to get a little heavy, Suns shirt had been taken off and laid discarded on the floor, and both knew, that if they didn't stop something might happen that they would most likely not look back fondly on. It was when Blake's hands went to his belt buckle, that he knew, that they had to slow down, so, Sun had pulled away from Blake.

"Sun..?" Blake asked. She was confused as he stood up, her legs were sprawled out on the couch, so she sat up, and he sat at the other end of the couch, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah?" He asked shakily.

"Are... You alright?" She asked. During their session, the hoodie she was wearing, over nothing, but a bra, had been discarded. Right beside his shirt.

"Yes. No." He let out a huff. "I... I don't know." He sighed. He then looked over at her, wanting to say something, but, his attention had been caught by something else. "C-can you put your shirt back on please?" Blake nodded, and grabbed her hoodie, and slipped it back on.

"Is everything alright?" Sun shook his head.

"No. Blake," He looked her right in the eyes. "I, well..." She braced herself. Knowing that he would probably end it. She tensed, and he saw this, and his eyes went wide. "It's nothing bad! I promise!" She eased up a little. "It's just... Aren't things... oh I don't know... going a _bit_ to fast?" She thought for a minute, Sun was slouched over, his hands clasped together in his lap.

"I... Yeah. Maybe they are." Blake replied. Her one relationship before this, was serious, but they hadn't really _done_ anything. They had kissed, but, that was as far as they ever got.

"Blake. Man, this is hard to admit but..." He took a deep breath. "But, I have like, _zero_ experience in this." Blake looked at him.  
"In... In what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know..." He gestured. "A three letter word? Rhymes with 'Rex'?" Blake looked at him.

"Do you mean sex-" Sun covered her mouth.

"Yes! That!" Blake started to laugh. "What?" He asked. This caused her to laugh more.

"It's just a _word_!" Sun blushed at her proclamation.

"That's not the point!" His face was almost red. Blake fell back on the couch.

"Oh my-" She almost fell off the couch.

"Blake?!" He started to get a little worried. Why was she all giggling and almost falling off the couch?

"I'm-I'm sorry..." She calmed down.

"So? What do you think?" He asked.

"I'm not experienced either." She said. He let out a sigh.

"That's _all_ you had to say!" She laughed, then she moved over to him. And pushed him against the arm of the couch.

"Just because we aren't ready to have sex, doesn't mean we can't still have a little fun together." Sun was surprised at this side of her.

"You're _purrfect_ you know that?" He wrapped his arms around her. She just rolled her eyes.

"That was a _horrible_ joke." He shrugged.

"I try." He smiled and kissed her again.

Blake smiled as she woke up, her and Sun had eventually started to watch a movie, and ended up falling asleep, she was now awake, and could feel his tail wrapped protectively around her, she was lying on his chest, and he was sprawled out, she moved quickly and quietly off of her boyfriend, and stood up, she wished she had a camera on her, but when she turned around to grab her scroll from off of an end table, she noticed it was ringing.

"Hello?" She said quietly, she walked out into the kitchen, and closed the door.

"Wearing a mask of Grimm." Blake knew this call would probably come, but she also hoped it wouldn't.

"To show the monster within." Blake finished with a sigh.

"He's about to get the Grimm organization to attack with us in nine days time." That was all that was said. And the line was cut dead. She still had some friends in the White Fang, and they had all left a message to the school, letting them know that they had friends. Blake stood there though, frozen in place.

"Blake?" She heard Sun. Blake turned to him. Her eyes wide.

"We need to go see Ozpin." She rushed by him and grabbed her coat.

"Wait, what? Why?" Sun stood there.

"I'll explain on the way." She said, Sun nodded. Trusting her, and followed her lead.

When the two arrived at the headmasters office, Blake had rushed right into Ozpins office, Sun had stopped to talk to Miss. Goodwitch.

"Thank you very much." Ozpin hung up his scroll. "I already know Blake." She let out a sigh of relief. "But, what I _really_ want to know is, why? Why were you in that organization?" She let out a sigh.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." And that's exactly what Blake did.

Ozpin stood in front of one of his many windows. He was leaning on his cane, and contemplating exactly what Blake had said.

"Most people, would have you kicked out of this place." He turned his head slightly.

"I know sir-" Blake said. She was sitting in a chair, gazing at her hands clasped in her lap.

"-but, _I_ am not like most people." He turned around and faced her. "Just, be true to yourself and others. And we won't have a problem." Blake nodded, baffled. "Now, contact the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR, and the rest of team SSSN." She nodded and stood up.

"Yes sir!" Blake stood up, and walked out of the room. Sun had been laying against a all, waiting patiently for her. "Start calling everyone." She said to him as they ran out of the building.

"Okay!" He pulled out his scroll, and in one call, had gotten everyone. "Everyone needs to come back. Now!" He looked down, at his scroll making eye contact with everyone. "We have a threat coming to us, and everyone needs to be here. _Everyone_." They all nodded.

"Right!" Was the reply from everyone.

Soon, they were back at their house. The couches had been pushed out of the way, and instead, a table was there. It projected a hologram, and you had to type in the place that was needed, Blake quickly typed in Beacon, knowing that this was where the attacks would start. They never gave out false information, and even then, Ozpin would station the older teams outside of the school walls. The more experienced would be placed near the docks, and the closer you got to Beacon, the younger the kids got.

Soon, mostly everyone was there, excluding Scarlet and Sage, who had been in Mistral, but were now being projected onto a wall, so they could see what was going on.

"Okay. So." The three team leaders, Sun, Jaune, and Ruby were looking at the map. "We were given this scepter to protect." Sun circled a part of the school, the courtyard to be exact.

"According to our sources, we have _quite_ a few days to prepare-" Blake cut Ruby off.

"That's what they _want_ us to think." Blake said. "Knowing them, they probably will attack in _less_ then that amount of time." She walked over to the table, and brought up the calendar.

"Todays the twentieth." Nora said. Blake nodded.

"Right, and that would give us until the twenty-ninth." She said.

"Right-" Said Jaune.

" _Wrong_." She pointed at the twenty-third. "The people that we're close to, were most likely given false information." She said. "We always gave out false information to the ones that were thought to be moles, and, when it came to days, we usually gave them six to many, meaning, if they still go by this code, we have between the twenty-first-" she marked the twenty-first, and made an arrow. "To the twenty-sixth." Ruby looked a little sad.

"We might be fighting on Christmas?" Blake shook her head.

"Most likely not, but, it's still a possibility." And with that, Blake walked away from the board.

"Alright." Jaune spoke. "With what I was told, is that we will be working as one big team of twelve." He made a grand gesture with his hands.

"Is that _really_ smart?" Said Pyrrha.

"Well, it's better then having a bunch of first years working in groups of four." Scarlet said.

"But we've handled stuff like this before. It would be more practical to just stay in out teams-" She tried to fight back.

"These are _direct_ orders from Ozpin." Sun said. Quieting her. "Listen, it's almost midnight, we should all try and get some sleep." Everyone nodded.

"Sage and I are almost back." Scarlet said. "We just docked-" Yang got up.

"I'll go get them." She had a motorcycle, so it seemed reasonable.

"Alright." Ruby said. "Bye sis!" She waved as her sister left. "I'm going to bed!" She walked back to her room, Weiss following her.

"I am as well." One by one, everyone left, leaving only Sun and Blake.

"Want to bunk tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. Alright." She said, and they walked over to the table and moved it, and pushed two of the couches together, making a bed like shape.

When the two had finally become comfortable, and Yang had returned with the other two members of team SSSN, Blake spoke her mind.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know." Sun placed a kiss on her forehead, and Blake switched the side she was laying on, and pressed her back into Suns chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Soon, the two fell asleep. But they were still having thoughts of the days to come.


	11. Fight

Hello viewers! I hope you're all doing well! I just want to say thank you to the people who follow my story, and sadly, I must say, this story will probably be coming to an end soon. I want to start another story, with the pairings mentioned in the first chapter, and some OC's, having their own story. You know, like a next generation kind of thing, and I'll probably be making just a little story full of one-shots for pairings I like, and feel free to leave prompts or something! But, please, no Arkos if you do. The pairings I ship are listed in the first chapter. Anyways! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

 _ **ALSO! SWEARING IS VERY MUCH PRESENT IN THE END OF THE CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake usually had nightmares, and tonight, was no exception. She tossed and turned in Suns arms, and he tried to sooth her when she started to almost cry. He knew this would be hard for her, she would be fighting against people she had known since she was little most likely.

"No... Please..." Sun had already woken up, he had been for the last ten minutes, trying to sooth her. "No... Adam..." This was when he knew to wake her up. She had told him, if he ever heard her say his name in her dreams, wake her up.

"Blake..." He shook her, but she still stayed asleep.

"No! Let go of him!" Now Sun was getting worried. "No!" She started to flail around a little, he sat up, and picked her up, and held her. "P-please..." She was now starting to cry.

"Shhh. Shhh." He started to rock a little bit. "It's okay." He held her closer.

"S-S-Sun?" She finally woke up.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I... I... Thank you..." He smiled weakly.

"You're welcome babe." He kissed her on the top of her head, and felt her loosen up, then, start to shake. "Bella?" He let go of her, and saw she was teary eyed.

"I'm scared." Was all she said, Sun wiped away a tear.

"As long as I'm here," He smiled at her. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you." He said in his most serious tone, he wanted her to know, he would always be there for her. Through thick and thin. "I _promise_." She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Now we still have a few hours of sleep left, go back to sleep." She nodded, but didn't lay down, instead, she leaned her back into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. And the two fell asleep, just like that.

Sun had awoken to his head being gently pushed on, Blake was still sleeping in his arms though.

"Go away..." He mumbled, then hid his head in Blake's shoulder, but then he felt it, then impact of being hit by dust. He immediately got up, and looked at the opponent. It was a Grimm member. He quickly jumped off the couch and hit the Grimm with his foot, a swift kick, but aided by his Aura, sent the creature flying. He then turned and shook Blake awake, and yelled. "GRIMM ATTACK!" He heard people jumping, and then, the siren, he looked back at the Grimm, and saw it decapitated. Grimm were once Human. But slowly, they became infected by their horrible thoughts. They were of the original Humans, but, as time went on, they decided that they would wipe out all the newer Humans, then, their hatred turned them into horrible beasts. Manipulating the way they looked, some had spikes poking out of their backs, and some were like the one that just attacked him, almost completely Human. But their faces had all been twisted into a white mask with a red design. He looked, and saw Sage with his sword, and Sun's weapons, Ruyi Bang, and Jingu Bang. He tossed them at Sun and he attached them, putting it in it's staff form. Ruby soon appeared, a compacted Crescent Rose in her hands, and Blake's Gambol Shroud. She tossed it to Blake, and she caught it, everyone else soon appeared. And they all ran out the door, not caring about the cold, knowing they could start to sweat in not that long of a time.

When they had arrived at the courtyard, the people with a long ranged gun mode, like Ruby's and Neptune's, had taken to the roofs, hopefully to help clear it out a little.

"Freezer-burn!" Ruby shouted, and Weiss and Yang complied, and when the mist was created, "Ice-Flower!" Blake watched silently, her and Sun were perched up in a tree, waiting for the right time to attack.

"You ready babe?" Blake looked at Sun.

"Will we ever truly be ready?" Sun shrugged.

"Who knows?" He saw more of the Grimm coming, he looked over at Blake. "Kiss for good luck?" She rolled her eyes at him. But, when he leaned in, and gave her a kiss, she kissed him back. "See you soon babe." He winked at her, and jumped out of the tree, grabbing a Grimm's head between his legs, and twisting it, breaking the Grimm's neck, and then running to help his team.

"Ladybug!" This was her cue. Blake jumped from the tree, and helped.

Soon, the courtyard was covered in Grimm bodies, and the sun was almost high in the sky. Blake was kneeling at the moment. Almost out of breath. The attacks seemed to have slowed down.

"Ugh." She looked around, seeing almost everyone, but not Sun. She immediately stood up.

"Where's Sun?" She asked Neptune, but then, his eyes went wide.

"I... I-I don't know!" He looked around, then wiped some blood off of his face. Blake started to get scared. She started to run, and then thankfully, her Faunus senses kicked in.

Panic took over as she looked around. She then saw him, Adam. And when she saw where he was pointing she ran in that direction. She was now praying. Hoping that she would find Sun, and she did, he was leaning against a tree, bloodied and bruised.

"Hey... Bella..." He managed to get out.

"Sun!" She ran over to him, and helped him up, but he let out a groan, she then noticed the gash on his side. "Oh no!" She looked around, then put Suns arm over her shoulder, and started to walk back to their teams.

Thankfully, they had met them half way, and with Sages help, were able to carry him to the infirmary. And the whole time they were there, Blake refused to leave.

"C'mon Blake, you got to go get something to eat!" Her team was trying to get her to leave the room. But she shook her head.

"No. I need to be here." They all sighed and left. Giving up. "I'm sorry..." She watched him breath. Making sure he was still alive. "So, so sorry..." She started to cry a few silent tears. If they hadn't been dating, then he wouldn't have ended up like this. All bloodied and bruised, and laying in this bed. "It's all my fault..." She put one hand on her face, and the other on the bed. It wasn't until she felt something slide unto her fingers, that she looked him right in his face. She saw a small shadow fall upon his cracked lips, and she turned, to go get a nurse, but he weakly grabbed her hand.

"No..." Blake just looked at him.

"Sun, I need to go get a nurse!" He shook his head weakly, then groaned.

"S-s-stay..." She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Fine." She then grabbed her scroll and dialed Ruby's number. "Hey, Ruby. Have you guys left yet?" She asked.

"No. Why? Is everything alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She sighed. "Bring a nurse to Sun's room, he woke up, but won't let me leave." She could hear Ruby talking to someone.

"Alright. One's on their way down now." Blake rested her hand on top of Suns.

"Okay." She hung up, then placed a kiss on Sun's forehead.

She had been escorted out of the room when the nurse had arrived, much to Sun's dismay, and Blake didn't like it either. She just had an all around bad feeling.

"Hey, you're the team that held up the courtyard!" Blake and her team turned to look at the person who said that, it was boy, about their age, he had grey hair and eyes, and beside him was a dark skinned girl with piercing red eyes and green hair.

"Well, us and Team SSSN and JNPR." Ruby said.

"Ah, well, I'm Emerald, and this is my teammate Mercury." The girl said. They smiled politely.

"I'm Ruby, and that's Weiss, Yang, and Blake." Ruby introduced them, but Blake was only half listening, most of her hearing was being directed to the hospital room, making sure she was able to hear what was going on. The conversation between her team and half of another team, was only mumbling.

"Now, no fighting unless needed, and even then, try and keep to little movement as possible, keep your weapon in it's gun form." She could hear Sun sigh.

"Hey guys!" Blake looked and saw the rest of Team SSSN, but then focused back on the conversation in the hospital room.

"Alright. Anything else?" She heard the nurse reply simply.

"Yes. I understand that, that black haired girl, Blake, is your girlfriend?" With this she listened closer. "Well, no bedroom activities." She started to blush.

"O-o-okay..." She heard the bed springs lighten as Sun got off the bed. "Thanks nurse." She heard him approach the door, and Blake stepped away from the door, and when Sun emerged, he was almost taken to the ground by his team.

"SUN!" She watched as Sun let out a small groan, but was still being hugged tightly by his team.

"Oh thank God!" Neptune hugged him tightly.

"Side. Stitches. Pain!" Sun breathed out, then Neptune let go of him.

"Sorry bro." Sun chuckled.

"It's okay." He then saw Sage walk up to him, then pick him up, and place him on his back.

"Let's go home." They all nodded. And as they walked past, Sun winked at her. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should head out, nice meeting you!" Ruby waved as she turned and their team left.

When they had got to the house, the first thing that Blake noticed was that Sun wasn't anywhere to be found, in the house that was.

"Hey, where's monkey boy?" Yang asked.

"Outside I think." Was Scarlet's reply. Blake just walked right through the hallway, and out the back door. And saw Sun. He was standing on the porch. Hands in his pockets. Blake walked right up to him. And stood behind him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "It's all my fault... If we weren't dating..."He could hear her voice shaking, he then turned and faced her. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. "If we weren't dating... If I hadn't let myself succumb to feelings..." Sun was upset by the words she spoke.

"Blake..." He felt heartbroken.

"I shouldn't... We shouldn't... It makes you a target to _them_..." She whispered. "We shouldn't be together-" This was when Sun caved in. And he hugged her. Tighter then he knew he should have. But he couldn't stand this. The way she was speaking.

"Stop. Just _stop_." He said. "I don't give a _fuck_ if it makes me a target to them!" He almost was yelling.

"But _us_ being together makes you a _fucking_ target to them Sun!" She yelled back at him. Sun let go of her

"I don't fucking care Blake!" He yelled back. "If me being with the one I fucking love is going to make me a fucking target. Fine!" His eyes seemed darker. "I don't care Blake. Either way, I'm a damn target." His voice was cracking a little. "I love you Blake, I know we haven't been dating for very long, but I... Fuck." He turned and ran his hands through his hair. "I love you Blake." He could feel it. The tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He then finally looked back at her. And saw them, the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sun..." She was at a loss for words.

"I know that was sudden, and it just slipped out. But it's true. And if you don't want to say it or don't feel the same-" Blake cut him off.

"Shut up!" Blake yelled. "Why can't you make this any easier!" She was trying to just end it. It would be better for them. It would be better for him-

"Because you don't give up on the people you love!" Sun yelled. He actually yelled. Her eyes went wide. And she started to cry more.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." She said. He walked over to her, and started to hug her.  
"Please. Don't end this babe." She pushed him away.

"I... I... I need to think..." That was it. He watched as she ran off, disappearing into the forest behind their dorm.

"Blake!" He tried to call after her. But nothing happened.

He didn't know hoe long it had been. All he knew was it was now dark, and she still wasn't back yet. Almost no one could sleep, and they were all getting worried. But slowly, they all had passed out. And Sun had gotten everyone in their beds. And now he sat on the back porch. His head in his hands.

"I shouldn't of said that." He whispered to himself. "I should have kept quiet. Let things happen. See where we went." He rubbed his eyes. "What if she never comes back?" He looked out at the forest, but then, when he opened his eyes once again, he saw it. He saw her. "Blake?" He stood up, and looked straight at her. "Blake!" He started to run at her, and when they came face to face. He wanted to hug her. But decided against it. "Are... are you hurt? Please tell me you're fine-" He was cut off by her kissing him. Silencing him.

"I'm fine... I just..." She sighed and pulled away. "I always run, my Semblance is a shadow of myself, a clone so I can run..." She looked up at him. "But. No more." She shook her head. "I know how I feel about you. And it's the same as you feel about me. I just don't know how to say it. I don't even know if I _can_." He laughed awkwardly.

"I'll wait until you can say it, so I can say it." All she could do was nod as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you..." She said quietly. And he smiled.

"No problem babe." He felt her shiver. "C'mon, lets head inside." She nodded. They then walked back to the house, and walked in, and just like the previous night, cuddled up on the couch, and fell asleep.


	12. Dreamscape

Hello viewers! I hope you're all doing well! I just want to say thank you to the people who follow my story, and sadly, I must say, this story will probably be coming to an end soon. I want to start another story, with the pairings mentioned in the first chapter, and some OC's, having their own story. You know, like a next generation kind of thing, and I'll probably be making just a little story full of one-shots for pairings I like, and feel free to leave prompts or something! But, please, no Arkos if you do. The pairings I ship are listed in the first chapter. Anyways! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

 _ **ALSO! SWEARING IS VERY MUCH PRESENT IN THE END OF THE CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

How long has it been? The school year was almost over. It was the last week of June, and Blake didn't know why the year was going by so fast. It felt like just yesterday that she was sitting on that bus, being pestered by the blond monkey Faunus. She sighed. The Grimm attack had only been a couple days before Christmas, and now, they were closing in on the end of the school year. She sighed. It had been six months, since the damned Grimm attack, and her and Sun almost breaking up. She sighed again, and laid back in her bed. And closed her eyes.

She was in an unfamiliar location. And when she looked forward, all she saw was grey. She looked to her left, and saw a little girl, black hair cut short, and big amber eyes. A pair of black cat ears on the top of her head. The girl made a hand motion, beckoning Blake to follow her. And she did. She followed the younger version of herself, and saw her then run off with a boy. A boy with red hair, and bull horns protruding from his head. His eyes were still covered though, by his hair instead of a Grimm mask. And when she looked up, she saw him standing there. Adam  
"Nice to see you." he smiled smugly at her and she scowled.  
"You're not real." She said and he chuckled.

"Actually Blake, I am. I'm entering your dream." He smiled. "Actually, I'm in your dream." She frowned.

"Then get out." He just chuckled at her.

"Oh silly Bella..." She hated when he called her that. With Sun though, it was different. "Oh what? Not happy to see me?" He smirked.

"You got me put in a fucking juvenile facility! Of course I'm not happy!" She yelled. Fists clenching at her sides.

"Meow." He chuckled at his own joke. She just wanted to punch that smug look off of his face.

"Fuck off Adam." She spat at him. Usually, she would've been calmer, but she knew. He was the one that almost killed Sun. It was all him.

"Damn." He looked surprised. "Why did you have to go and do it Bella?" He sighed. "Go and leave me on that blasted train." He shook his head. "You knew I would come back." He tried to walk closer to her, but she continued to step back. "But, you did it anyways. You accepted the offer from Beacon, and here we are!" He gestured to all around him. The fake smile he had plastered on his face, turned foul. "Then, monkey boy came around." He growled.

"Leave him alone Adam." She hissed. Her ears flattening against her head. "Or I swear to God..." She spat at him again. If looks and words could kill, he would be dead. A thousand times over.

"Don't be like that!" He said. "Now, let's get serious." He said. "So, you're going with monkey boy to meet his family huh? All the way to Vacuo?" Blake's eyes went wide. Then turned to slits.  
"Stay away Adam." He shook his head.  
"No can do Blake. That's where we're going to recruit next." He smirked.  
"Fuck you!" She shouted at him. Then she felt it, the blood running from the palm of her hand.

"Huh, now that we're not dating you want to?" She hissed at him.  
"Fuck off, and don't you dare do anything to his family." She walked right up to him. And looked him right in the eyes.  
"Or what?" He said.  
"Were you the one that hurt Sun?" He smirked. She knew this, he did.

"And if I did?" Before she knew what she was doing, Adam was laying on the ground of the dream world, rubbing his jaw. And she was placing her fist back at her side. "Nice right hook..." She spat down at him.  
"Go to hell Adam." Soon, his body was disappearing.

"Whelp, looks like I'm waking up from the pain, see you in a week Blakey." Then he was gone. She couldn't help but flip him off as he disappeared into dust. Leaving this dream world.

Blake sighed as she looked around again. Then saw a little girl. She had blond hair, and big amber eyes. A pair of cat ears to match her hair were also present.  
"Follow me." Blake, even though she had no clue who this child was, she had a feeling that she knew her. And so, Blake did, she followed the little girl. All the way to another part of the dream world, but slowly, she noticed the girl growing up. And soon, she was maybe two inches taller then Blake. And looked her age, and now, she had red winged makeup like Blake's, and a red ribbon tied around her neck. "I'm Luna." She said. "And I'm here to tell you, watch your back. Don't let anything happen to him. Or them. Who knows what can happen. I want you to know this. No one can die, no matter how serious the injury, or how grim the timing is. No one can die." And soon, the girl was leaving.

"Wait!" Blake called after her. "Who are you?" She smiled.  
"You'll see." And with that, the world was gone. Along with the girl.

Blake woke up, and shot straight up. Almost whacking her head off of the bottom of Yang's bed. She looked over to where her Scroll was, and turned it on. The time read five a.m. and she knew, even though she wasn't a morning person, she would have to get up anyways. And that's what she did.

Blake had just got out of the shower when she walked into the kitchen. A cup of tea, just as she liked it, sat on the counter. She smiled as she looked around for Sun, and grabbed the cup, and took a drink. Sighing in contempt as the hot liquid went down her throat, and helped her wake up more. She leaned against the counter, and continued to drink her tea.

When she was done, and had cleaned out the cup and put it away, she decided to go into the living room, and watch TV. And she had to say, it was weird. Knowing this was the last time she would do this until the middle of July. Which, if you thought about, was only a month away. She quietly thought of what she and Sun would do when they got to Vacuo, no doubt she would get to meet his family. She was excited. She remembered meeting little Carter over a video call, and the excitement on his face when Sun had video called his family to make sure it was alright for Blake to come with him. She smiled fondly at the memory as the little boys two different eyes lit up. She smiled even more when she felt loving arms envelope her in a hug.

"I see you got the tea I made you?" She nodded.

"Yep. And it was delicious." She could feel Sun's chest move as he chuckled, then she felt the couch cushions sink in as he jumped over the back of the couch, and landed beside her. She rolled her eyes at him. He was so childish. But, yet, so mature. She smiled as he handed her the new book she had been wanting.  
"Here. I picked this up for you while I was out." She smiled. She knew a lot of girls who would prefer jewelry or chocolates, but she loved it when he surprised her with the new book she wanted.

"Oh Sun! Thank you!" She smiled brightly as she started to open it, then she felt his head on her lap.

"Read to me?" He asked. And she nodded.

"Alright." She flipped to the first page. And started to read allowed.

Soon, she was a quarter of the way through the book, and Sun was listening attentively.

"Hey guys, we're heading out!" Blake turned her head, and Sun lifted his up as they said bye to his teammates, and Blake got up to give Weiss a hug, she was leaving to go meet Neptune's family.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Sun waved to them as they left. Pyrrha then said her goodbyes as well as she left, Ren and Nora, even though Blake knew that they had no actual family, were leaving as well. They were going to visit a small town filled with kids that were like them, and help out. And Blake smiled as Nora took Ren's hand as they left. She heard an enthusiastic hello from Nora, as Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow showed up to get them. Their uncle had greying black hair, and red eyes that looked a little on the grey side.

"Uncle Qrow!" She saw rose petals as Ruby was now hanging on his arm.  
"Hey kid." He said. Holding his arm up as his niece hung on it like a monkey.

"Hey old man." Yang showed up.  
"I'm not old." He fought back. And she chuckled.

"Whatever." She then pointed behind her, at poor, old Jaune. "By the way, that's Ruby's boyfriend." Blake looked at Sun. No doubt the both of them knowing something would come of this knowledge that had now been passed on to Qrow. "Ruby and Jaune have been dating for like, a month now." She saw his smile. If looks could kill...

"Oh yeah..?" He looked like he was planning on all the different ways to murder the poor kid.  
"Hello... Sir..." Jaune managed to say, his legs shaking, and voice cracking.

"Got any popcorn?" Sun whispered to Blake, and she shook her head.

"No." Sun sighed, and the two went back to watching what was going on. And again, Blake couldn't help but see the similarities between Qrow and Ruby, and now, Qrow was acting like a dad to her. But that could be expected from him at this moment. But, when Blake tuned in her sense of smell, they smelled a little similar as well.  
"Alright. C'mon Jaune, you're coming with us." Jaune gulped then nodded.

"Y-y-yes sir!" Jaune then followed after them. And they all waved goodbyes, well, Blake got tackle hugged by Ruby and Yang.

When they had finally left. Blake sighed and shook her head and laughed a little at how they communicated. But when she was least expecting it, Sun had grabbed her from behind, and put her on the couch, and just hovered above her, admiring the way her hair was slowly coming out of the ponytail it was placed in, and the way that she was pinned beneath him.

"You're beautiful." He said. "Y'know, I'm pretty smitten for ya kitten." She rolled her eyes.  
"That was very dreadful." She then smirked. "Now quit monkeying around and kiss me." Sun just looked at her for a moment.

"Did you just-" He was cut off by her kissing him. And he kissed her back. Just as eagerly as she had kissed him.

Soon, just like those six months ago, shirts were lying discarded on the floor, and mouths were exploring chests. But Blake, who had been slowly kissing down Sun's chest after flipping them over, had felt her fingers that were trailing his sides, come across his scar. It wasn't noticeable unless you squinted, but she still knew it was there, and could still feel it under her fingers, just like when it was first staring to heal after the stiches came off, and was bulging out a little bit. She had stopped what she was doing. Because of the thought of him covered in blood.

"Blake? Babe?" He asked. Concern lining his voice. "Are you... Alright?" He asked. She nodded. Then shook her head no.

"I... I need to tell you something..." She climbed off of him, and then told him about Adam visiting her dream.

Sun was a bit baffled. The information she had told him, he didn't know exactly how to take it. How was he able to go into her dream like that? He shook his head.

"And there was this girl, I can't remember a thing about her..." Blake said. Sun had nodded.

"That's... Wow..." That was all he could say at the moment. "How was he able to enter your dream like that?" She shook her head.

"I... I don't know." She answered and he nodded.  
"Alright." Sun wrapped his arm around Blake's bare shoulders. "If that's all you can remember, that's fine." He smiled at her, and she leaned more into his chest, then, he wrapped his tail around her waist. "I'm not going to push you to remember. And I'm not going to be mad if you're lying." Blake felt a little hurt. "If you were lying that is. And I know you're not." She nodded.

"I just... I know we weren't planning on it but, I think we should bring our weapons just in case." Sun nodded.

"Yeah. I agree." Sun got up and grabbed his shirt. "C'mon, now we got to go repack everything." Blake nodded. And stood up, slipping her tank top back on. She walked back to her room, and slid Gambol Shroud into the small secret compartment of her suitcase, and then grabbed her suitcase, and walked out of her room and into the hallway, and leaned against the wall, waiting for Sun. She tried to think of other things, things like meeting Sun's family, but all she could think of is Adam, and how he visited her dreams. It could have just been fake. There was no proof that he had actually ben there. But when she felt her fist connect with his cheek, she felt the skin. Blake sighed and shook her head.

"No, it was real." She sighed. Then, when Sun walked out of his room, and locked his teams door, they made sure all the doors and windows were locked, and they left. Leaving for the docks, and leaving for Vacuo.


	13. Meet The Wukongs!

Hey! Two hours before my dead-line! Not to shabby! Anyways, here's the chapter. Some kind of heated scenes, sexual humour. Y'know, normal rated T+ stuff. So, I just want to say once again, a HUGE THANK YOU to all of my follows, favourites, and reviews. AND YOU! THE PERSON WHO'S READING THIS! I will admit, due to hate on previous stories I've done on other websites, I was scared to upload this, but, all of you have been so kind to me, and this story. Thanks again!

 _ **ALSO! I MADE SOME CHARACTERS TO USE FOR SUN'S FAMILY AND FRIENDS! SO, PLEASE DON'T TAKE TO HEART THAT HE HAS THESE FAMILY MEMBERS! THANK YOU!**_

ANYWAYS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake and Sun were now in their room on the boat. They had just boarded, and got to their rooms, laying their suitcases on the ground, and laying down on the one bed in the room.

"So, what now?" Sun asked. But Blake, had already brought out the book he had just gotten her. "Woah, where were you hiding that?" He asked, she just stayed quite, already enticed in her book. He just chuckled. And slipped his arms around her, laying on his sides. "Read to me?" He whispered, she nodded.

"Alright." She went back to the top of the page. "The next morning Randa..." Blake started.

When she had come to the half-way point of the book, she stopped. Having heard soft snores coming from Sun. She smiled, and placed a bookmark in her book, and closed it, then putting the book on the nightstand. She slowly slid down so she was laying down on her side, and in his arms, she fell asleep. Hoping that this time, she would be able to sleep without Adam interrupting her.

When Blake woke up next, it was to lazy kisses being placed on the back of her neck.

"Ngh... Sun?" She asked.

"Mmm..." Was his response. His voice a low hum.

"What are you doing?" She turned to face him and he shrugged.

"Tryin' to get you to turn around..." He said. Then kissed her lovingly.

"Mmm. Well, it worked..." She said as he pulled away, but, feeling a little heated, decided to continue to kiss him. Eliciting a moan from him. Soon though, he was pulling her closer to him, as she hovered above him. Their hearts were racing in their chests, thoughts became a little clouded.

"Blake..." Sun moaned as Blake began to kiss his neck, and trail down. She just smirked. She thought it was intriguing how she was able to make someone say her name like that.

"Yes..?" She asked, obviously toying with him as she rested her head in the middle of his chest.  
"What, are you doing?" He asked, regaining the breath he had lost.

"Oh nothing..." She started to draw circles on his chest. "Just... Assisting you..." She smiled innocently. And he groaned. He had become, excited.

"No, you're turning me on." He said, she laughed.

"Oh? I thought that was helping?" She said, and he sighed.

"Whatever..." He wrapped his arms around her, then flipped them over. "You, are evil Belladonna." He said. Growling slightly.

"Then make me good, Wukong." She replied. He raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged it off, then started to kiss her again, but this time, it was hungry, but passionate. Slowly, he had started to tease her, she hated it when he rubbed his hands along her stomach, or thighs, and that's what he did in that moment. But, what surprised him was when he felt her going for his hand, then placing it on her stomach, but, slightly under her shirt. He didn't know what this meant, so he just went with what his mind was telling him. He started to snake his hand up her stomach, and it rested under her bra, he pulled away from her, only to see a pleading look in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do Blake?" He asked. Teasing her with his fingers dancing on the skin just under where her bra ended.

"Sun..." She meant to sound threatening but it didn't work. He chuckled. He looked calm and collected, but on the inside, his heart was pounding. Causing his chest to ache. Him and Blake had never done anything like this, sure they had made-out with their shirts off, but he had never actually _touched_ them before.

"Is this what you want..?" He asked as he slid his hand around her back, and started to pull her shirt off, she arched a little, and brought her head up, allowing her shirt to come off. He smirked. Loving the way that she trusted him to do this, she had told him not long ago that she had never actually gone far enough with her previous boyfriend to let him see her without a shirt on. He thought fondly of that. She had been with that guy since they were little, but yet, she trusted _him_ more? It made him happy. Then slowly, he slid his hand behind her back, and unclipped her bra. He blushed, but he also refused to look at them, instead, he just went back to kissing her.

Blake was moaning even more now, Sun had finally gained the courage to massage her breasts, and it was leaving her breathless, and him a little amazed at the sounds she was making.

"You better quiet down..." He whispered. She immediately blushed more, and shut her mouth, trying not to moan. But now Sun had no idea what to do. His problem was getting worse, and he knew that he didn't want their first time to be on some random bed on a student boat going to another kingdom, and he didn't have any real protection on him at the moment, and even though it was required for most female students to be on the pill, he still didn't want to risk it. So, he stopped. It was hard to do, but he managed.

"Sun?" She asked, breathing heavily as he pulled away from her.

"Sorry, it's just... We don't have any sort of protection, and..." He trailed off. "Well, things are getting heated. If something happens, who knows what the consequences will be?" She nodded.

"Alright. I understand." She started to put her clothes back on. He smiled, he knew how much she wanted him, and she knew how much he wanted her, but they knew that it was the right decision to wait once again.

"Okay." He smiled then lean forward and kissed her on the neck, over a mark that was starting to bruise. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said as he stood up, then grabbed a towel and his shirt. "Preferably a cold one..." He mumbled to himself. Blake giggled as he walked into the bathroom attached to their room. She squirmed a little. She had wanted to go far with Sun, but, his decision to stop was a good one, who knows what could've happened if they had gone that far.

After Sun had left, Blake had gone back to reading. Only to be pulled out of her little world, by an all to familiar moan. She blushed, knowing that she had made him feel that way. Quickly, she tightened her bow, so little sound could be heard from her cat ears, and grabbed Sun's headphones, and plugged them into her scroll and started to listen to music.

When Sun had finally gotten out of the shower, he was clad in only his shorts and shoes, a towel wrapped around his neck, and his shirt in his hand.

"How was your shower?" Blake asked as she pulled out the headphones, giving him a look.

"It was cold." He said. But he blushed.

"Really? It sounded a little..." She pondered over a word in her head. "Heated to me?" He blushed a cherry red.

"You... You heard that didn't you?" She nodded.

"Yeah." He couldn't look her in he eyes. But then shrugged.

"What can I say?" He smirked. "Anticipation makes the hard-on last longer." Blake blushed lightly, but still laughed at that.

"W-who told you that one?" She asked. He smiled.

"No one. Found it on the internet." She nodded.

"Okay Sun." He laid down beside her, and placed a kiss on her neck. The yawned.

"Imma have a nap..." She nodded.

"Okay." He closed his eyes, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. She just shook her head, and continued to read.

Blake was once again pulled out of her book when a voice came on through out the boat.

"Hello passengers, we are almost to our destination. Maybe twenty minutes. That is all, thank you." When the message turned off, Blake shook Sun awake.

"Sun, wake up." She shook him lightly.

"What is it babe?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You should probably call someone. We're almost there." He nodded and sat up.

"Right. Good idea." He sighed, then grabbed his scroll off of the nightstand on his side, and turned it on. He dialed a number, and soon, his eyes seemed to light up. "Hey mom!" He said, but soon, she saw him wince and pull his scroll a little ways from him. She could hear the women on the other end.

"You haven't called us since your little incident at Beacon! Where have you been?!" She was clearly worried.

"Sorry mom." He grinned at Blake sheepishly. "Anyways, we're almost at the docks-" He was cut off.  
" _We_?" Blake sighed. "Wait- did you bring your girlfriend with you?" He nodded.

"Yes mom." He smiled, Blake couldn't hear his mom anymore. "Okay. I have to go. I'll see you soon. Love you." And with that, he hung up. "Well!" He sighed, and laid down on the bed. "I can't wait for you to meet my family!" She nodded.

"Yeah. They all seem like an enthusiastic bunch." He laughed.

"If you thought I was bad..." He trailed off, then looked at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Wait until you meet the young ones." She rolled her eyes at him, then hit him with a pillow.

When they had docked and gotten off the boat, Sun was almost immediately taken to the ground. Blake looked over at him, and saw some kids hanging off of him, one she recognized as Carter, his little cousin, she saw that all but one of the children crowding around Sun were Faunus', but one little girl was a Human.

"Hey guys! Leah, Aulora, Marigold, Daryl, Jonesy, Nate." He then looked over at Carter, who was going over to Blake. "Carter." Blake smiled as the young boy hugged her leg.

"Blakey!" She was a little impressed. She hadn't talked to the young boy since Sun had last visited his family. How did he remember her?

"Hello Carter." She smiled down at him.

"Who's that?" A little girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked, she didn't have any Faunus parts, but was identical to the another girl, who had a blond monkey tail like Sun's. She was slightly confused at this. But she brushed it off. She would just ask Sun later.

"Don't know-" The one with the tail replied. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh my god! It's uncle Sun's GIRLFRIEND!" Blake mouthed over at Sun.

"Uncle?" He shook his head, mouthing back at her that he'd tell her later.

"Oh my god!" The two girls smiled at each other, then, another girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, and antlers on her head, smiled slyly.

"Took him long enough- Ow!" She had been on the ground, and was hit on the back of the head by two boys, one had green eyes and red hair with bunny ears to match, and the other had blue eyes and brown hair, and a set of antlers. A third boy with gray eyes and dark red hair with a monkey tail stood with them.

"Leave him alone Leah." The one boy sighed.

"Hmph." Leah huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hi, I'm Jonesy," The boy with brown hair pointed at himself, then at the other boy with the bunny ears. "That's Daryl," He then pointed at the boy with the red monkey tail. "That's Nate," Then he pointed at the little brown haired girl. "And this is my little sister Leah." He pinched her cheeks, and she tried to swat his hands away. Blake smiled. "I think that it's great Sun has finally met someone." He smiled. "Oh, and those two are Marigold and Aulora, Aulora has the tail." Blake nodded again. "Anyways, we're here to take you guys back-" He was then swept into the air by Sun.

"Alright. Enough talking, let's go!" Jonesy started to protest, but Sun just laughed. Blake couldn't help but laugh as well. She then felt someone grab her hand and noticed Carter, he had reached up his hand so that he could hold hers and she smiled.

"Are you going to escort me?" He nodded with a toothy grin.

"Yep!" She smiled. And the two started to walk with Sun and the other kids.

Blake looked at what the kids were wearing, Daryl had on a black vest with no shirt, and cargo pants, Jonesy was wearing a green shirt and black shorts, Nate had on a pair of caprice, and an open blue shirt with bandages wrapped around his torso, Leah was in black shorts and a grey tank top, Marigold and Aulora were both in dresses, Aulora's was a dark gold, while Marigolds was a light gold. And all of them were in black sneakers, meanwhile, little Carter had on a white t-shirt, and jeans. He seemed unaffected by the heat beating down on them.

"So, what's your name?" Leah asked.

"Blake Belladonna." She nodded.

"And how long have you known Sun?" She shrugged.

"About a year?" She nodded again. Then turned and looked forward. Blake shook her head at the girl. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that Leah either has something against her, or is trying to make sure that Blake is good enough for Sun. Blake ears twitched. Then, she remembered, she was wearing her bow. She let go of Carters hand for a second, just to untie her bow. And she sighed as her ears were now free. She put the ribbon through the belt loops of her shorts, and tied it into a ribbon. Using it like a belt. Then looked down at Carter, and his big toothy grin. And held his hand in hers again.

Blake took a deep breath as she stood outside of a small cabin. She looked over at Sun, as he had stayed outside with her as the kids went inside.  
"You'll be fine!" He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"I hope you're right..." He laughed.

"They'll like you, especially my mom." She nodded. Then, he walked forward and went to open the door, but it was thrown open by a women. She was middle aged, and she had blond hair, tan skin, and green eyes, she was also pretty short. Her eyes were bright and wide.

"Sun!" She smiled, and threw her arms around him. "Oh! It's so good to see you!" She then let go of him, but grabbed one of his ears and brought him level to her. "Why didn't you call us after the attack at the school? We were so worried!" She said in a worried and upset tone.

"Sorry mom-" She then hugged him again.

"Oh my boy's home!" He laughed nervously, then saw Blake. "Oh! You must be Blake!" She smiled and let go of her son. Blake was surprised as the women wrapped her arms around her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"I'm Celeste! Sun's mother!" Blake smiled. The noticed how close Sun and his mom's personalities were. "It's so nice to meet you!" A monkey tail waved behind her. She then looked up at Blake's ears. "Oh! A cat Faunus!" She smiled.

"Uh, yeah!" She nodded.

"Must be easy for you to hide as a Human huh?" Blake froze.

"Um, well- I-" She didn't know what to say.

"I can understand why." She smiled weakly. "One of my friends was a cat Faunus, used a baseball cap to hid his ears." She sighed. "He's gone now, went off with the White Fang, I think he passed on now." She then went back to being incredibly happy. "You two must be hungry!" She smiled.

"Good timing. Dinner is ready." A young women, maybe twenty-four leaned against the door frame. She, had the same eye and face shape as the identical girls, with big blue eyes, and an oval face, but her hair was dark brown, and she was tanned lightly. And was Human.

"Thanks Clair!" Sun smiled. And the women smiled and nodded. Then looked at Blake. Then walked down.

"Hi, I'm Clair. Aulora and Marigolds mom." Blake smiled politely.

"I'm Blake." Clair smiled.

"C'mon, let's go eat." She smiled. "Celeste made her famous gumbo." Blake nodded and her stomach rumbled.

"That sounds great." Clair winked.

"Wait until you try it." She then grabbed Blake by the arm and led her in. But faintly, she could hear Celeste.

"She reminds me of him." She said. Blake couldn't tell if she meant for Blake to hear it, or not.

"Really?" She heard Sun.

"Yes." Blake furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Clair asked.

"Oh nothing." Blake said. "So, what exactly _is_ 'gumbo'?" She asked. Then smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Clair was shocked.

"I've never had it..." She said, Clair just looked at her but then smiled.

"Basically it's just strongly-flavoured stock, meat, and a bunch of vegetables and okra." Blake nodded.

"Okay. It sounds delicious." Clair smiled.

"Wait until you try Celeste's!" Blake smiled at the girl. She was a Human, in a family full of Faunus'. And it didn't affect her. She also gave birth to one Faunus child and a Human child.

They had walked into the kitchen, Blake insisted on helping with getting the food served, and Clair gladly accepted. But Blake couldn't help but ask her about her kids.

"I don't want to be rude, but-" Clair cut her off.

"You want to know about the twins don't you?" She nodded. "Well, one thing they don't teach you in sexual education is that Faunus' and Humans can have children with one another." She shrugged. "They're either born with the same animal part as their one parent, or don't, and look Human, like the other parent." Blake nodded.

"Sorry, it's just-" Clair cut her off again.

"It's _fine_ Blake. I get asked all the time, and you have a right to know. In case you ever need to know!" Blake nodded.

"Okay." The two girls then loaded all the bowls and brought them out, placing them where there was silverware.

"Thanks babe." Sun smiled as Blake gave him a bowl, and noticing that she had no more bowls on her platter, pulled her down and kissed her on the lips. When they pulled apart Blake immediately blushed. Sun chuckled.

When Blake had dropped off her platter in the kitchen with Clair, she could hear the laughter coming from the adults as the children had a variety of reactions. Some thought it was cute, and others groaned at the display of affection between the two.

"Oh be quiet Jonesy." She could hear Sun say. "You'll do that to one day." She could hear him laughing now, and Jonesy protesting. She then shook her head and walked back into the dining room. Taking a seat beside Sun. And she started to eat. And she thought it was wonderful, even though it was the first time she had ever had gumbo, it was the greatest one she will ever have.

When they had all finished, Leah, Jonesy, and Daryl had to leave, they were only friends with Nate, and Leah was friends with the twins. When they had left, they had all moved into the living room. It had been quite a few hours after dinner, and Sun was busy playing a board game with the kids, and Blake was in the world of her book. She heard a door opening and closing, then looked up and saw two men walk into the house. Both men were covered in dust, goggles resting on their heads, and bandannas on their necks. Both men were tanned as well, but not naturally like Sun and his mom, but from the sun. One was older, with black hair and grey eyes, and the other one looked almost identical to Sun, but his eyes were green. Both had monkey tails, a blond one for the younger looking man, and a black one for the older one.

"Hey everyone!" The older man said. He then took notice of Blake and smiled. "Hello, and who might you be?" The man asked. A kind smile on his face.

"I'm Blake-" Celeste cut her off.

"She's Sun's girlfriend!" The boy who had been taking a drink of water that had been handed to him by Clair did a spit take.

"Wait! Sun has a _girlfriend_?!" Sun rolled his eyes.

"That's what _I_ said!" Aulora smiled, and Marigold nodded. The man smiled.

"That's my girl!" He smiled more then walked over to the two girls and hugged them both.

"Anyways, I'm Chet, Sun's dad." The older man smiled at Blake and she nodded. "And that's Nova, Sun's brother." Blake smiled and nodded.

"Hey." Soon, he walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was a little surprised at this and stiffened. Nova chuckled. "Nice to meet you." He walked over to the twins and smiled as they made a gesture for a hug, and that's what he did.

"I see you've now met Nova." Clair said smiling.

"Yeah, and already she's been crushed by him!" Sun said. "I'm surprised _you're_ still alive Clair!" Blake pushed him. Knowing his comment was dirty. He just laughed it off and wrapped an arm around her.

"Whatever little brother." Sun rolled his eyes.

"I'm taller then you!" He fought back but he just chuckled.

"You'll always be my little brother." He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever." Sun looked at the clock on the wall. "It's nine thirty." He said, then yawned. "I'll put the kids to bed." He got up. "Wanna help get them to bed Blake?" She nodded.

"Sure." She then smiled. "Nice meeting you all." She then walked off with Sun, who had picked up Carter, who had fallen asleep.

Blake had followed the girls, who had led her to their room. Or at least the room they used when they were staying with their grandparents. When they had opened the door, Blake leaned against the frame.

"How long are you guys staying here?" Marigold asked. Blake shrugged.

"About mid-July." The two girl nodded.

"Us to." She then turned to leave. But was stopped. "Can you maybe help us with something Blake?" She smiled at Aulora.  
"Sure." The little girl lit up.

"Thank you!" She giggled happily then ran over to the dresser, and grabbed a big card. "Our daddy's turning twenty-five soon!" The little eight year old smiled. "Can you and uncle Sun hide this in your room? Please?" Blake nodded.

"Sure." She took the card from the girl.

"Thank you!" Blake then walked out of the room. "See you in the morning Blake!" Blake nodded.

"Night girls." Blake closed the door, and walked down the hallway a little more. Until she saw Sun, sitting beside Carter's bed, singing lightly. The song sounded familiar to her. And she was sure she knew what one it was.

"I will call you home~." Sun finished, and Blake smiled.

"Is that Blake..?" Carter asked, yawning at the end. Sun looked over and finally took notice of her.

"Yeah, do you want her to come in?" Blake saw him nod tiredly. Sun made a gesture for her to come in. And she did, she sat beside Sun at the side of her bed.

"Night Blakey..." Carter leaned up to give her a hug, then did the same with Sun. Then he laid back down, and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Good night Carter." Then, ever so silently, the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

When they had gotten to Sun's room, Blake finally realised they were sharing, and had finally noticed that she hadn't had her bags with her since they got to the house. She walked over to hers, and grabbed her pajamas, and took over his bathroom to change. She left the door open though, but Sun knew not to look in.

"What was that lullaby you were singing?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He shrugged. He then smiled sheepishly. "Do you remember when we took on that mission to help out that orphanage?" She nodded. "Well, when you were helping that little girl go to sleep, I heard you singing that lullaby. And ever since then, I have remembered it. Singing it to myself every now and then." She nodded.

"So, you pretty much took a song I sang, once, and used it to help Carter sleep?" He nodded and smiled.

"Exactly!" She nodded.

"You know... That's a song that was sung to me when I was little. Passed down from mother to daughter for generations?" He paled a little.

"Aw crap, sorry Blake." He rubbed the back of his neck. She shrugged.

"It's okay. I like that you shared it." She smiled. She then walked out of the bathroom. And finally took notice that Sun was only in boxers. He saw her looking at this and smirked.

"Don't worry. It's double clad." He said, showing her another pair of boxers underneath the ones he was wearing. She nodded, then, she stretched, and, laid down on the bed, facing the wall to their left, and as pressure hit the bed, felt Sun wrap his arms around her, and lay his head in her neck. "Night Blake." She yawned.

"Night Sun." And with that, the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Firsts

THE NEW EPISODE MADE ME WANT TO WRITE SOME FLUFFY CRAP! SO! SEX IS MENTIONED AND LIGHTLY WRITTEN, I CAN'T WRITE IT WORTH CRAP CAUSE U'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED IT, SO, I WROTE IT UP UNTIL PROTECTION WAS PUT ON. SO, YEAH! ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake had woken up earlier then usual. She was not a morning person, which easily conflicted with Sun, who was in fact, able to wake up and it seemed like he had already been awake for quite awhile. She stretched as she sat up. She was stretching her arms, her shirt riding up on her. When Sun walked into the room he was dressed in his usual outfit.

"Morning sleepy head." He said, he placed a cup of tea on the nightstand beside her.

"It's five in the morning Sun." She said pointing at the clock on the wall. He just shrugged.

"Still." He smiled, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then laid down on the bed beside her.

"What's it like out?" She asked as she stood up. Undressing herself.

"Hot." He said. "Both the view, and the weather." She just rolled her eyes, but, was quickly pulled onto the bed by Sun, and then he hovered over her. A sly grin on his face.

"Sun. No." He just laughed.

"What? Afraid someone will hear you? Babe, my parents, brother and Clair are all gone, and all the kids are heavy sleepers." She shook her head.

"No." She then pushed him to the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm afraid that the kids will walk in and we will scar the poor things." He laughed more.

"I have this thing on my door, called a lock." He said. "We have to lock our doors at night." He shrugged. "So the kids wouldn't walk in." She still shrugged.

"Still. I don't want to risk it." She said. Then pondered a thought. "Maybe later." Sun's eyes went wide.

"Really?" She nodded. Then took off her shirt, which she had nothing under, and slipped on a bra and tank top.

"Really." She grabbed a pair of her shorts and put them on, then tied her hair up with her ribbon. Then with her eye shadow, walked into the bathroom and put on her small amount of makeup. When she was done she walked back into the bedroom, and grabbed the cup of tea that Sun had given her, and now that it was cooled, she started to drink it. When she looked at Sun, he just met her gaze with raised eyebrows and a look of shock on his face.

"How far could we go..?" He asked, a little confused. She just raised an eyebrow.

"As far as we can I guess." Even though Blake seemed calm and collected, her heart was racing in her chest. Was that the right thing for her to say? What if they went as far as they could? Would something bad happen? Should she take that statement back? All these questions bombarded her and teased her. Of course she had thought of her and Sun and being together in that way, but she always thought it would take them forever to actually go through with it.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Really." She was still not very confident, but then again, she knew she might be ready for this next step in their relationship. She definitely had enough trust in him to know that she was comfortable with it. Hell, even though she hadn't known him for very long, she was comfortable enough to tell him about her past. And date him. And he obviously loved her. He had told her before, but she didn't know if she could ever say it back to him. She felt the word was like a poison, slowly killing her, and until she was able to say it, there wouldn't be an antidote to heal her.

"Blake?" She looked over at Sun, he was blushing lightly, and twiddling his thumbs. "I know I said I wouldn't say it again until you said it, but..." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "I lo-" She cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I love you Sun." It slipped. She didn't even mean to say it. And she did. She knew he was going to say it, but should she have said it? How was she even able to say it. She didn't even know how the words formed. Maybe she didn't say it. Maybe it was just a thought-

"I love you to Blake." Nope. She said it aloud. A weight was lifted off of her chest. She was able to say. She was capable of saying a word so foreign to her. She couldn't help but smile now. And then, Sun wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a hug. Careful not to spill the tea that was in her hand. When he finally let go, he stood up and grabbed the book that he had gotten Blake the other day, and sat beside her against the headboard. "We have a few hours until the kids need to wake up." He opened the book, holding it open with one hand, the other one was placed with the arm on the headboard. Inviting her into his embrace, and she accepted. She laid with her back against the headboard, and cuddled into Sun's side, and he read to her.

When the clock struck eight, it was time to wake up the kids. They were going into town today, to pick up some new clothes for Carter. Sun closed the book, and got off the bed. He stretched a little as he stood up. He smiled as he looked over at Blake who was humming softly.

"I'll go see if I can find some cereal." Blake said and Sun nodded.

"Alright." Sun finally took notice of the card on the dresser that had been placed there that night. "What's this?" He asked as he held up the card, Blake looked at it.

"A card for your brother from the girls." He nodded then set the card back down on the dresser and unlocked his door and walked out, going to all the other rooms to wake up the kids.

Meanwhile, Blake was going through the cupboards trying to find cereal. She smiled triumphantly as she had finally found it. She then walked over to where she had previously found the bowls and took six out, and then grabbed the milk and juice, along with some of the spoons. She placed some cereal in all of the bowls, and put milk in hers and Sun's. When all of the kids came to the table, only one of them looked awake, and that was Aulora, she looked so much like Nova and Sun it was weird.

"Hi Blake!" She waved. Blake smiled at her. Usually, Blake would never smile this much, but when she was around children, she couldn't help it.

"Hey Aulora." She said. She then placed all the bowls in front of everybody. "Who wants milk?" She asked, Marigold and Aulora both put up their hands. Carter shook his head. "Are you sure Carter?" He nodded. "Okay." She put milk in two of the bowls, and gave them to the girls, and Sun handed the one without the milk to Carter.

"He absolutely _refuses_ to drink milk." Marigold said shaking her head.

"Well, milk _does_ suck." Said Nate as he took a seat beside them. Nate was Carters older brother, but Blake didn't know where their parents were. They were Sun and Nova's cousins, and Aulora and Marigolds second cousins.

"So I'll take it you don't want milk?" Nate nodded, Sun walked over and placed the bowl in front of him, then ruffled his hair.

"And what do you two lovely ladies want to drink?" Sun asked.

"Juice!" They both said. He smiled and walked over to the counter and poured two glasses of juice and placed them in front of the girls.

"What about you two?" She asked.

"Water for me," Nate looked over at Carter and saw his mouth was full. "And juice for the little guy." Blake nodded and got them their drinks and placed them in front of them and then sat in her chair beside Sun, and they all sat and ate their breakfast together.

When the dishes were all cleaned and stomachs were full, Blake and Sun sat on the couch in the living room. She was thinking about how Carter and Nate had fit into the situation with Sun's family. Sun saw the puzzled look on her face.

"You know, I can read you like a book." He said.

"So not very well?" He rolled her eyes at her.

"Haha. Very funny." He smiled. And shook his head. "No, I mean, you're wondering about my family. Aren't you?" She nodded.

"That's what I thought." He then looked at her. "Well, Nova's older then me by, about seven years." She nodded. "He and Clair had ended up with the twins when they were sixteen, and Carter and Nate." He sighed and looked at the wall, which was lined with pictures. "They were my aunt's kids. Nate's about ten now, and Carter's turning four in a couple months. He's actually starting school." Sun smiled. "Well, anyways, my aunt and uncle... They died about two years ago. Carter has no memories of them, and well, Nate has learned to block out most of them." Blake nodded slowly.

"Wow..." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah. After the funeral, that's when I left for Mistral..." He then sighed. Then, his tail twitched angrily behind him.

"You're not telling me everything." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to that's fine, but, I would like to know." He looked at her. A shine in his eyes.

"They died in a..." He took a deep breath. "In a Grimm and White Fang attack. At a local restaurant." Blake's eyes went wide. "And, well, guess who was leading the charge." Blake's eyes went large. Then, it all came back to her. She knew what incident he was talking about. She had arrived at the scene later that week, bringing supplies with her to help the people that were injured. She remembered seeing all the faces that were healing. Bandages wrapped around their foreheads and other parts of their bodies. She also vaguely remembered a boy, he was almost identical to Sun.

"I... I remember that attack..." She said. Her eyes wide. Sun then thought the worse of the situation. And stood up.

"Were you apart of it?!" He almost yelled. She shook her head frantically.

"No! Of course not!" She defended herself. "What do you think landed me in the seat to go to Beacon?" She said. "I had refused to aid them with destroying a train that innocent people were on. This led to the setup that got me arrested!" Sun suddenly looked down. "Why would you even suggest that?" He shook his head.

"I don't know..." He sighed, then sat down beside her again. "Maybe because... I don't know..." She didn't see his tail twitch or anything, he was telling the truth. "Were you... There?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes. After I learned what happened I stole some of our supplies and went to the place. I gave the police and medics some of the supplies. And I helped a monkey Faunus with getting some things to the roof." Sun looked at her.

"That... That was you?" She nodded. "Your hair was way shorter then!" She nodded. Her hair was just at her shoulders when that had happened.

"Yeah." He looked at her. Right in her eyes, and smiled. You could see the love he held for her. The way his eyes lit up when she was around him, the way his smile was brighter when she was the cause of it. And the way he cared for her. Being able to forgive her, no matter what the situation was, and the two of them camping out on the couch in their house when either of them would have a really bad nightmare, it was usually her, and her moving into the living room, no matter how quiet she was, would always wake him up.

"I love you." He said. It slipping from his mouth, completely unintentional. A nervous smile graced his features.

"I love you to." All nervousness was gone from his smile, and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

When Sun's parents, brother and Clair got home, Blake and Sun were sitting on the couch with the kids watching a movie.

"We're home!" They all turned around, only to see bags upon bags in all of their hands.

"Oh my god, how many things did you get!" Sun said as he got up with Blake and they walked over to help. Each bag was labeled with the names of whose things were in what. Sun and Blake helped hand them out to the kids.

"Well, we left around five, so... We had shopped from six to ten. We spent four hours shopping..." You could hear just how tired Chet was as he spoke. Sun and Nova laughed lightly at their dad. Blake just smiled. She was surprised as a bag was handed over to her. She peered into it. The contents were some dresses and shoes, and a few ribbons of different colours and designs.

"What's this?" She asked. Looking at Celeste with confusion. She just smiled.

"Well, we some traditions in this place that we all spend together." She looked at Sun, as he peered into his own bag. Seeing some dress shorts and shirts.

"I thought I was aloud to skip that this year!" Sun groaned.

"Well, you were, and then you brought your girlfriend with you, and now she can learn about how Vacuo does things." He groaned but nodded.

"So, what exactly is it?" She asked.

"Well, the celebrations last a week, and during this time, well, you spend it with the ones you love." Celeste smiled. "And near the end, the men and women are usually separated. Or at least, the ones who have someone they love, and what we do is, well," Celeste dug into a bad and brought out a little bamboo bowl with a candle placed in the middle. "we go out near the river, and, we set a fire, if you think the one you love is on land, you throw the bowl into the fire, and if you think they're in a boat in the water, you put it in the water." The women smiled. "This is how I met Chet." She seemed to hold the memory close to her heart.

"It sounds like a lovely story. Can I hear it?" Celeste's eyes sparkled at Blake's interest.

"Of course!" Celeste started to tell the story.

Blake smiled. She loved Celeste's story. Her and Chet met by chance. She had placed her bowl in the fire, hoping her love was there. And another girl had set hers out to sea.

"I never actually was able to find him on the land. Turns out my boyfriend at the time was out on the river!" Blake laughed lightly at this. "And then, I ran into Chet." She smiled at her husband who was with their children. "And, well, he had the same problem as I did, just his girlfriend thought he was out on the lake." She shook her head. "If that hadn't of happened..." She thought it over for a second. "Well, Sun wouldn't be here right now, and your life would be vastly different. Am I wrong?" Celeste asked, looking at Blake with the corner of her eye. Blake shook her head.

"No. You're absolutely right." She also looked over where Celeste was looking. She caught eyes with Sun, and smiled. "I don't know where I'd be right now if I hadn't met Sun." Celeste looked at her. Smiling inwardly at the look that Blake and Sun were giving to each other. The look of love that they gave each other should never be doubted. She knew, just by looking at her, that Blake wasn't raised like every other child, she had a feeling that Blake wasn't always like this. But she didn't want to ask just yet. Not while they still barely knew each other.

After they had all ate lunch, Celeste decided that she still had more to tell Blake about the festival.

"I know it's pretty sudden, but, the festival starts tomorrow." Blake nodded.

"So it goes from Sunday to Saturday?" Celeste nodded.

"Yes. And watch out, only girls who have someone they love or are interested in someone will be burning or floating their bowls." Blake nodded. "So, their may be more then one girl pining after Sun." Blake nodded after a few moments of hesitation.

"Alright." Celeste smiled.

"Don't worry, the girls always get where he's hiding wrong. He's a trickster." Blake laughed lightly.

"Yeah. You got that right." Celeste looked out into the desert field. Sun was playing with the kids and his brother. They were all smiling and laughing, but, Sun had then brought out his staff. Blake's ears straightened, trying to see if there was a threat near them. But she couldn't hear anything.

"Don't worry. He always uses his staff to make tornadoes for the kids to practice dodging." A look of confusion donned Blake's features but she nodded anyways.

"Okay." She sat back in her seat.

When it was closer to twelve in the afternoon, Blake had decided to take a nap. But it went on longer then expected. When she woke up, it was around three o'clock. She quickly shot up from Sun's bed. And her ears twitched, trying to see if there was any noise, but no one was there, that she could hear that was. She sighed, and walked into the bathroom, turning on the tap, she decided to take a bath, but had no desire to wet her hair, so a bath was better then a shower at the moment. And she had time. Once she was undressed, she got into the water, and sighed in contempt as the hot water relaxed her.

She was in the bath for maybe twenty minutes. And when she had gotten out, she noticed a message on her scroll.

 _Hey babe, heard the water running, just letting you know that_

 _I'm here, but everyone else went out. Enjoy your bath or whatever_

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she read the message. She turned off her scroll and quickly got dressed, and when she walked back into Sun's room, he was laying on the bed. Sleeping quietly. She smiled slyly, she knew a way to wake him up. She quietly walked over to the bed, and got on it, but swung a leg over him, so she was almost straddling him. She then leaned down, to place a kiss on his lips, but instead, let out a sound of surprise, as Sun flipped them over. He laid between her legs, his face only inches from her own.  
"Trying to sneak up on me?" He said smirking. She glared at him.

"No. I was trying to wake you up, nicely." He laughed. Then leaned down and started to kiss her. Relishing the moment. He smiled into the kisses that were sweet and passionate. But didn't complain when they turned from sweet to rough. He was still between her legs though, and he was starting to feel a little heated himself. He began to blush as he realized that Blake might be able to feel his problem right now. He tried to pull away but was denied that.

"Don't... Pull, away..." Blake breathed out.

"Alright..." He continued to kiss her, but warily.

Soon, things were as heavy as they had become on the boat, but this time, he knew that he had a way to protect them. He had been given some protection when he had gotten his first girlfriend at fifteen, as a joke from his brother. And he had to admit, he did check the date on them when Blake had gone into the bathroom that first night, and saw they were still good.

"Blake..." Sun moaned out, and this just turned her on more. She had no idea what the thoughts in her head were like.

"Do you have any..?" She didn't even have to finish her sentence. He nodded.

"Uh, yeah..." He blushed. But continued to kiss near her breasts. She moaned. This turned him on more.

"How long until your parents come home?" He looked at the clock, it read four-thirty. He then sat up straight. What if they were home? What if they knew what was going on in his room?

"I'll text my brother-" Sun said as his phone went off, a text from his brother showed up.

 _Convinced mom and dad to just eat out tonight. Have_

 _fun!_

Sun rolled his eyes at his brothers message. But smirked regardless. He went back to kissing her neck

"Awhile. Maybe two hours?" Blake smiled. Then realized, maybe this would be it. Maybe this would be her and Sun's first time. She was actually excited, not a doubt in her mind. She wanted Sun to be her first. It was when Blake tugged down Sun's shorts that he knew this fact as well.

"Sun... I want to..." She moaned. He knew what she meant.

"Are you sure..?" She nodded.

"Yes." The certainty in her voice made him happy. It made him know that she trusted him. As he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, he filled it with as much love as he could muster, and when he pulled away from her completely, he blushed heavily, and saw she was as well, as he walked over to the dresser to fish out protection, Blake couldn't help but let her gaze linger on the way his boxers were hanging on his hips. And when Sun had finally found one, and walked back over to her, and made sure she was distracted as he protected them, and finally, initiated the start of their first time.

When Blake woke up, she felt...satisfied. She smiled as she looked at a sleeping Sun, his arms were wrapped around her hips. She giggled lightly. She then unwrapped his arms from around he waist, and at the side of the bed, and scanned the room. She got up as soon as she found her undergarments and put them on. She looked back over at the bed, she could vaguely see the various outlines on Sun's body through the blanket, and it was slowly falling off of his hips. She blushed, she looked at the time and saw it read five o'clock. She rolled her shoulders back, cracking them. She felt a little sore, but that should be expected. She once again scanned the room, and tuned in her hearing, to see if she could hear anything unusual or anybody. When she heard nothing, no talking or the clicking of toys against the floor. She confirmed that no one but her and Sun were home. When she looked back at Sun, she saw that he was sitting at the side of the bed. Then frantically looking for his boxers. She giggled silently. She saw them in front of her and grabbed them, then threw them at him. He was confused as they hit the back of his head. But when he saw what they were he smiled at Blake, then put them on. When he stood up, the boxers still hung on his hips. But Blake wasn't complaining.

"Is this going to change anything between us?" Blake asked as she grabbed her shorts and slipped them on. Sun shook his head as he gathered his own clothes.

"Not unless you want it to." He said. "I mean, his could either be a one time thing, or, this can be... Well..." He sighed loudly. "We _could_ do _that_ again." Blake nodded. Then thought of what to say. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, and that it made their love for each other stronger most likely. She smiled.

"Well, guess we better be able to buy protection." Sun looked at her, his eyes were a little wide.

"Wait, really?" She nodded.

"I don't see why not. This can only make our relationship stronger." She looked him right in the eyes. "Right?" He nodded smiling.

"Yeah. You're right." He took a couple of strides and was facing her. He was clothed completely, while she pulled her tank top over her head. He then put one hand on each cheek, and pulled her close to him. And lovingly kissed her. "I love you. You know that?" She laughed lightly. Throughout their first... Session, he had said it many times, and she had always said it back.

"Yes I know that-" He cut her off.

"Well, I'm telling you again. I love you." She just laughed.

"I love you to." She smiled. "Do you want me to say it again? Just so we're even?" He rolled his grey eyes, but nodded. "I love you to." He laughed, but then smirked.

"You know..." He trailed his fingers down her side. "I _did_ say it a lot, and, I'm _pretty_ sure that you didn't always reply with, well, _words_ -" She hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"Quiet you." He laughed. Then gave her a quick kiss, then they left the room, of course after making sure that the evidence of their, _activities_ , was taken care of, they walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, and did what they would usually do, Blake would read, and Sun would watch TV.

When Sun's family finally came home, their after glow was gone, and it seemed like nothing had occurred between the two. So, neither Sun's brother and his wife, or his parents thought something happened. Even after questioning them and searching his room without him knowing, they found nothing. Nova looked at Sun with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugged.

"So! How was your guys' day?" Sun asked. They all smiled and started to talk about their day.

When it was finally time for them to sleep, Sun held her closer then he ever had before. She sighed happily.

"I love you." She said. She could feel him smiling into her neck.

"I love you to Bella." She smiled, and quickly the two fell asleep.


	15. The Fesitval Of Stars

So... the last episode of volume three came out today... I just want to let you all know, this IS an AU story, so not all is the same as the show itself, so, any character deaths that happen in the show won't necessarily happen in this story. I just wanted to make sure everything is clear about that, and any family members used in this story that we've never heard of, I made. Because we know NOTHING about the families of the characters. Also, the festival used in this chapter, is very much real, I just tweaked it to fit what I think would make more since for Vacuo, since it comes off to me as like a... Spanish country. Anyways, as always, enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Sun woke up the next day, he woke up with a smile on his face, lighting up his features. He sat up, admiring the sleeping Faunus in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at her. He knew that they still had another three years until they graduate, but he knew, if they lasted that long, he wanted to be with her. For life. It might have just been a thought he was having because of their first time, and the 'I love you' that they had continually said to one another. He sighed to himself. He then sat up in the bed, and looked down at Blake again. She had probably gotten up sometime during the night, because she was now in one of his few t-shirts. He got off the bed, and walked over to his bag of clothes. Grabbing a black short sleeved button down, a dark purple tie, and dress shorts, he walked over to Blake's bag, and grabbed a dark purple dress, and laid it out, he looked back over at her, and laughed lightly. She was now sitting up, she had probably woken up not long ago, probably from the lack of heat beside her, and the rustling of the bags. He walked back over to the bed, and gave her a kiss, that she returned sleepily. When he walked back over to the dresser, he grabbed the dress he picked out for her, and laid it down beside her, she mumbled a thank you, and she started to pull his shirt off, he turned away, mainly to give her a little privacy, and he started to change himself.

When they had finished, he had managed to tame his hair a little. Blake sighed though as she looked at herself in the mirror, her dress was just a simple strapless sundress. She walked out of the room, and Sun let out a low whistle. She just rolled her eyes. He smiled brightly as he watched her walk. She had definitely become more confident since he first met her. He always smiled fondly at that memory. Sure she thought he was a pain in ass at first, but she quickly trusted him. He couldn't help but feel special about that. If she hadn't forgotten her bow that day, then it would have probably been awhile before she told her team the truth.

"Wake up!" He heard someone say as he heard a knock at the door.

"We've been awake for awhile!" He shouted back. Blake raised an eyebrow at him as he snickered.

"Yeah right!" He laughed and walked over to the door, and when he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of the twins. They were both in gold dresses and white flats. Marigold held up a pair of black flats. "These are for you Blake!" Blake smiled and walked over to the girls and took the shoes.

"Thanks girls. Can you go tell your grandma and grandpa we'll be there soon?" They both nodded enthusiastically and ran off.

"I think that's the quickest they've ever listened to someone." Sun said, a surprised tone in his voice. She shrugged.

"I have that affect on people." She sat down on the bed, and slipped on the shoes.

"Yeah, got that right." He mumbled, she gave him a glare and he smiled.

When they sat down to eat, Celeste decided this was the best time to talk to Blake about the festival that they would be attending that week.  
"Oh! It's going to be so much fun! The girls still have a way to go before I can help them get ready, and I never had daughters, so this will be very fun!" Blake nodded. Staying quiet as to not wanting to spoil the old woman's fun. "I know what you're thinking, you think this will be boring. But honestly." She looked Blake in the eyes and smiled. "It's the most fun you'll have for a long time." Blake nodded again, then looked out at Sun as he watched his brother attempt to tie the boys ties, as well as laughing as his brother struggled to tie one of the girls bows, then give up and walk over to Nate, to help him with his tie. Leah, Jonesy, and Daryl had stopped by, Leah and Jonesy had brought their parents, and Daryl had just showed up with them. Leah and Jonesy were both in dark blue, Leah had a dark blue dress with a light blue sash, and Jonesy was in a dark blue shirt with a black shorts. Daryl was in the same outfit as Jonesy, just a dark green shirt. Nate and Carter stood beside each other, both in a dark red shirt and black shorts. Sun laughed as he saw his brother give up on trying to tie Nate's tie, and when Nate managed to tie it himself, he threw his arms in the air and walked over to Clair who was laughing and fixing the twins golden dresses, their mother was also in gold with a silver sash, while Nova had black pants, and a dark gold shirt with a silver tie. When the twins were done, they told their parents they needed to grab something quickly. They looked over at Blake and she nodded. When the twins went inside, she followed behind them, walking into her and Suns room to grab the card that was for their father. She handed it to the girls, but before they could run off, she stopped them.

"Hold on you two." She walked over to them, and fixed the ribbons that were just placed in their hair. They were a silver colour. "There. Now go." As the two girls walked out of the room giggling, Blake walked over to the dresser and grabbed a little black purse that went across her torso. Making sure she had some lien with her. She walked back outside just in time to see the girls give the card that they made to their father. A big grin donned Nova's face as he grabbed the card from his little girls.

"Did you guys make this?" They nodded.

"Yep!" They said in sync. He smiled at the girls and crouched down, and gave them a hug.

"It's beautiful girls. Thank you." Blake smiled inwardly. She couldn't really remember her parents. All she remembered was a man that she almost looked identical to, and a young women with a tail. She stepped off the porch, and leaned against one of the posts. They would probably be leaving soon.

She walked through the town. Sun stood beside her, arm wrapped around her shoulders, and tail around her waist. She noticed some of the odd looks that were being given to her. Mostly by girls around their age. Even a couple of guys. She felt a little uncomfortable.  
"Why are so many people looking at us?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Because in this town, everyone knows everyone. You're an unknown face here." He then nodded politely at one of the girls. "Plus, a lot of the girls staring at us I went to school with, and they had a crush on me." He then smiled. "And now, they see a beautiful young cat Faunus on my arm." She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Dork." He laughed lightly.

"If me being truthful makes me a dork, so be it." She laughed lightly, but something caught her eye. She stopped walking and walked over to one of the stands that were lined up along the street. Sun walked up behind her as she bent over slightly to get a better look at the ribbons that were displayed. She smiled at the old man who was running the stand.

"How much for two lines of these?" She asked pointing at the silver ribbon. He smiled at her.

"You aren't from here, are you?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm here to see some-" She was cut off by Sun.

"Family. She's here to see family." He wrapped his arm and tail around her again. She blushed and the man smiled.

"Okay." He grabbed two lines of the silver ribbon, and handed them to her. "Here. On the house." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir." The old man looked at her and smiled again.

"You're welcome." Blake turned and walked away from the man, but Sun stayed back. She waited after Sun handed some lien over to the man, and he handed him a pair of ribbons, when Sun had come back, he handed her one of the ribbons. She looked down at it. It was a vivid red colour.

"What's this?" He shrugged.

"I read somewhere that-" She cut him off.

"Wait, you read?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He smiled. "Anyways, you just tie the ribbon around your wrist." She nodded.

"What does it represent?" She asked. He smiled and rubbed his neck.

"Well, it represents love, in some cultures." She nodded. And she quickly wrapped it around her wrist.

"Can you tie it for me?" He nodded smiling.

"Of course." He quickly tied it, tucking the ends into it. And when he was done, she did the same for him. "There. Now we won't have to tell people we're a couple!" She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"That's true." She smiled lightly. She looked up at him. His bright smile, and the way his hair swayed in the wind. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips, and when he pulled away, they continued their walk around the stalls. When they had finally caught up with everyone else, Blake tied a silver ribbon around each of the twins waist. Now they both had a ribbon to go with the one in their hair.

(One week later...)

She couldn't believe a week had gone by so fast. She stretched as she got out of Suns bed, clad only in one of his t-shirts. She looked over at him, he was only in boxers. She smiled. She felt complete in this moment. She sighed in contempt as she walked over to the bag that was given to her last night, she opened it, and saw the dress she was to wear that night. It was the end of the festival, and the day that she would either throw her bowl in the fire, or send it out to sea, with the rest of the girls in the town. Old and young alike.

"That's fancy..." She mumbled. Just by looking at the dark purple dress she could tell it would be a little tight. She walked into the bathroom, as to not disturb Sun, and she got dressed.

She was right. The dress was tight around the chest area, all the way to her hips, where it started to flow out a bit. There were also a lot of ruffles as the custom. The dress also reached her ankles, it was gonna her heels for sure. She twirled a little.

"Y'know, you don't have to wear that all day right? In fact, the festival doesn't start until eight p.m. today." She nodded.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure it fit right." She said, looking at herself in the mirror again.

"You look beautiful." She smiled at Sun. Even though it felt like he constantly told her, it still made her blush and smile. She then started to take the dress off, and when that was over with, she changed into a baggy t-shirt, and some shorts. Sun had gone for the same look as well.

"So, breakfast?" He nodded. Then smirked.

Our... Activities, left me hungry." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Keep talking like that, and no food for you." He chuckled. Then noticed she was serious.

"Okay. Whatever you say." She nodded. Then they walked out of the room and walked to the kitchen, and saw that his mom was already up and about. Making food.

"Would you like some help mom?" Sun asked. She jumped slightly then turned to face the two.

"That would be great." They nodded, and after getting instructions, helped her prepare that mornings breakfast.

After that was all done, the family had just relaxed the whole day. Finding comfort in just sitting and watching old movies and playing board games. At some point though, Blake and Sun had fallen asleep on the couch. Celeste giggled loudly as she snapped pictures of the two. She had a feeling that they would be together for awhile, at that these pictures would be a great thing to display. She then noticed something particular about Blake. The face she made when she slept to be exact. The way a small smile was displayed, and the way her eyebrows were always twitching, along with her ears. That's when Celeste noticed it for sure. She was definitely his daughter. She couldn't help but see her in a different way now. Having known her father, Celeste was able to piece things together about the man and Blake, but she didn't want to tell her. Not yet. She would reluctantly keep this secret, for the greater good of course. She sighed. Then looked over at Chet, he had just walked out of their bedroom, donning his black shirt and pants, and his grey tie, to match her dress. She smiled at him. Then, she shook the sleeping teenagers lightly.  
"Come on you guys, time to get up." Sun groaned.

"Five more... Minutes..." She rolled her eyes, but Blake woke up. Seeming like she was awake for awhile.

"What time is it?" She asked stretching.

"Seven." Blake shot up, dragging a half asleep Sun behind her.

"Shoot! We'll be quick!" Chet laughed as he watched his younger son be dragged to his room to get changed.

"So... She's definitely his daughter..." Celeste said. Chet just nodded quietly.

"Heh. Makes since." He sighed. "We should go make sure Carter and Nate are ready." She nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed. Deciding not to dwell on it anymore.

Sun and Blake rushed around the room, Blake had quickly changed into the traditional dress, and quickly slipped on the red ribbon bracelet that Sun had gotten her. She made sure that it was secure before walking out of the bathroom, to see Sun struggling with his tie. Confused, she walked over to him and quickly did it for him. He was in black pants, a very dark purple shirt, and a tie that was a couple hues lighter then his shirt, and she went over to the bag filled with ribbons that his mom had gotten her the first day she was there, and grabbed one that matched his tie, and wrapped it around her waist.

"Ready?" He said, holding out his arm. She nodded and grabbed it. And the two walked out of the room, and saw everyone dressed in the traditional dresses, and she smiled. Just like the first day, as you were supposed wear the same colours as the first day, Clair, Aulora, and Marigold were all dressed in gold dresses, with the silver sash donning Clair's waist, and the ribbons Blake had gotten the twins, were tied around their necks like a choker.

"Ready to go?" Nova asked as he walked over with Nate and Carter. Both in red shirts and black pants, and Nova with his gold shirt and silver tie. Everyone nodded and they all left the house.

When it was nearing the end of the night, it was time for the fire and river tradition. Blake was nervous. Sun had left her not long ago, he gave her a kiss on the lips and left with his dad and brother. She let out a shaky breath. Wanting to just use her Semblance and leave. But she didn't. She watched as Clair threw hers in the water, and smiled as her daughters shouted. She laughed as she walked back over to them, then it was Celeste's turn, and she did the same. And when it was Blake's turn, she pondered her decision, it taking only a second to decide. Having not a single doubt in her mind as she threw the bowl in the fire. She smiled as she watched the bowl turn into ash, and watch the smoke go high into the sky. She walked back over to the older women, and they smiled brightly. She had a feeling that they knew where he was. And she had a feeling that she was right.

Blake walked around the forest a bit. She knew Sun was in here somewhere.

"Sun?" She asked. She walked up to a tree, the letters SW and BB were placed there, a plus sign in between them, and a heart around them. She ran her fingers over them, and smiled.

"Hey kitty!" She looked up and saw Sun. She smiled. Happy she had chosen the right decision.

"Hey monkey boy." He hoped down from the tree.

"So, did my family tell you where I was?" She shook her head.

"No." He smiled more.

"Well, it's official now." He wrapped his arms and tail around her lovingly. "We, may be destined to be together." She rolled her eyes. But returned his act of affection.

"Sure Sun." He smiled and kissed her. A whole new amount of faith and trust had been added to their relationship. Well, on his part anyways. He smiled as she nestled into his shoulder. Letting out a sigh.

"I love you Bella." She smiled.

"Love you to Sun." When they pulled apart, she swore his smile was one to rival the sun. He put one of his hands in hers, and put the other one around her waist, and she put her other hand on his shoulder. And the two, staring lovingly into each others eyes, dancing to the silence that was around them.


	16. Home Sweet Home

Well, this is it, the last chapter! It was a nice adventure. ad thank you all for reading, and reviewing this story. I have wrote other stories, but this is one of the first one's I've ever finished. Thank you all! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and know, that I might write a sequel to this story, and also, I have another story up, it's a weird one, but, eh. What fanfiction isn't weird?

Again, thank you all, so, SO much!

I hope you all enjoy this last, and final story.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Blake looked around Sun's room one last time. It was time for them to leave Vacuo, and head back to Beacon. She sighed. Not a single attack from the White Fang. Adam had lied to her, and left her anxious and scared. She let out a sigh as she closed her bags.

"You will come back for Christmas with Sun. Right?" Blake looked at the door and saw Carter.

"If I can. Of course." She smiled at the child.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Really." She crouched down and gave the boy a hug, then stood up and grabbed her bag.

"May I escort you?" He asked. Holding his hand up for her to take. She smiled.

"Of course." She held the little boys hand as they walked to the living room.

"Now, you better write young man." His mom said smiling through tears in her eyes.

"I will-" Blake cut him off.

"I'll make sure he does." His mom looked at Blake and smiled. Then walked over to her.

"You're always welcome here sweetie." She said. "Even if something happens between the two of you. You always have a place here." Blake smiled. Tears stinging her eyes.

"Thank you..." The two shared a hug. And Clair walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Blake nodded.

"Of course." She then lead the girl into the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Okay, well, two things." She said. "One, these are for you." She handed Blake a box, and a bag. The one gift, the box, made her blush.

"If it hasn't happened already, it's bound to happen soon." Blake blushed more, but put the condoms in her suitcase anyways along with the bag.

"What's the other thing?" She asked as Clair jumped with excitement.

"I'm pregnant." Blake's eyes widened.

"That's... That's amazing!" She smiled. Clair smiled. "But... Why tell me? In private?" She asked, Clair shrugged.

"Well," She sighed. "I want you and Sun to be the godparents." Blake was taken aback by this.

"W-what?" She asked. Her eyes wide. Clair laughed a little.

"Well, this baby is not set in stone. " She looked crestfallen. "After the twins, they thought I would never be able to have kids again. And if this baby is born healthy, I want you and Sun to be their godparents. Even if something happens between you two, I want you two to be there for them. And, the girls as well." Blake was shocked. But slowly nodded her head.

"Of course. I will gladly be the godmother of your children." Clair smiled. Tears threatening to fall.

"Thank you Blake!" The pregnant women hugged her. And Blake hugged her back.

"No. Thank you. For bringing two lovely girls into this world. And the little bundle of joy growing in you right now." Blake smiled.

"Come on, you should break the news." Clair shook her head.

"No. Not yet." Blake was confused. "Not until I know for sure this baby will stay." Blake nodded.

"I understand." The two women walked out of the bathroom, and after Blake catching up with Sun, the two left. Heading for the docks, and getting on the boat that would take them home.

After a long trip, the two were finally home. Blake had tied her bow around her ears, and they were back to being students. Future Hunter and Huntress for the world. Ready to protect whoever they need to. But as they stood in front of their house. Blake couldn't help but look back on her first day at Beacon. It had been an entire year since she first showed up here as a transfer from a juvenile facility. And here she was, in love with the boy who she had found annoying and wouldn't stop pestering her.

"You alright babe?" He asked. She nodded though.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He nodded. And opened the door to their home. But, they were met by one teammate from both of their teams, lying on one the couches, wrapped in each others arms, and kissing.

"Oh my God!" Sun shouted. The green haired boy who had heard his team leaders voiced looked up.

"Ah shit." Blake watched as she saw Yang.

"So... You two huh?" Sun asked. A slight smirk on his face. "Now that's uncalled for. Huh Blake?" She nodded.

"Yep. The calm and collected guy with the fury filled girl." She smiled and shrugged. "Oh well." She grabbed Sun's hand. "Come on, lets give them some privacy and go unpack." Sun let out a few sounds of protest, but was inevitably removed from the room by Blake.

"But-" He tried to protest. But Blake continued to pull him towards the rooms. Blake pushed Sun into his room for him to put his stuff away, while she walked into her own room and started to put away her own clothes. But what she found at the bottom of her suitcase, made her smile, it was the bag that Clair had given her, and the contents of it were tons of pictures from her stay in Vacuo. Pictures of her and Sun, ready to be framed, and pictures of them with the kids. Her favourite picture though, was the one of her and Sun dancing during the Festival Of Stars. Sun's brother and Clair had showed up, and snapped some pictures. She didn't know when these pictures had been developed. But it made her happy knowing that Celeste had obviously taken time out of her day, to go and get these pictures developed. She smiled and set them aside, as she put the, other gift, under her bed, hiding them.

When she was finished hanging the dresses she had gotten for herself, then setting the gifts she had bought for her friends on their beds, and grabbing the ones for Nora and Pyrrha, and putting them in a bag, then walking over to their room, and hanging them on the doorknob.  
"So, you done unpacking?" She looked back at her door.

"I assume you are as well?" She asked the monkey Faunus. He nodded, then walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' as he spoke about it. "So, wanna read to me? We still haven't finished that book that I bought you before we left." She nodded, then grabbed it off of her nightstand, as that was where she had put it, and sat down beside him on the bed, and the two continued the tale that they had started to read about.

When they had finally made it through the book, everyone had made it back to the house. All the teams were reunited. Blake looked at the time, and decided that it was time for dinner.

"Come on. You can help." Blake wiggled out of Sun's grasp, and dragged him to the kitchen so they could start on dinner. All of the teams were sitting in the living room. Talking about their summer vacations. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, and noticed that Ren and Nora were just standing there talking. Well, Ren was cooking and Nora was siting on a counter swinging her legs and talking.

"Hey!" Nora noticed them and waved enthusiastically. "How are you?" She jumped off he counter and gave Blake a hug. "It's been so long since I saw you! How was your summer? You went to Vacuo didn't you?" The questions just kept coming. Blake smiled slightly, and eyebrow raised as Nora continued to talk. Letting Blake answer some questions.

After her continuous questioning from Nora, Blake had managed to help Ren cook, and send Nora with Sun into the living room.

"So, Ren, how was the village?" She asked as she cut some carrots for the stew they were making.

"It was good. We were able to help quite a lot." His eyes seemed to brighten at the memory.

"That's good. It's always nice to be able to help out in ways like that." He nodded. He quickly put the carrots and the rest of the ingredients into the pot to start to cook. Realizing that they were done, and now all they had to do was wait, they made their way into the living room. Seeing everyone sitting around in a circle. Playing none other then Truth or Dare. She froze though when Yang looked at Sun smirking.

"So, Sun. Truth or Dare?" Sun thought then thinking he was safe, answered.

"Truth." His answer was firm. Then Yang's grin grew wicked.

"Have you and Blake..." She crossed her arms. "Done the deed?" He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean-" Realization donned his features. And he blushed much to the other blonds amusement. "Oh. Uh, can I switch to Dare?" She shook her head, then he looked at Blake. She just shrugged. She knew that it was hopeless to avoid the question. She knew that the violet eyed girl would find out eventually. There was no denying it.

"Go ahead. Answer." Blake said quietly. Only he could hear it.

"Everyone close your eyes." He said. And after making sure everyone's eyes were closed, he nodded. Yang smirked. But then nodded. She then made her face go back to normal.

"Okay monkey boy, your turn." He then looked at Yang.

"Yang, truth or dare." She smirked.

"Dare." He knew this wasn't wicked, but then again, it might be.

"Okay." He tapped a finger on his chin. "Kiss the last person you kissed." Her face went a slight pink colour. But she nodded.

"Okay. Easy-" He cut her off.

"On the lips. For one whole minute." She blushed. Sun could feel Sage's glare on him. He just smirked. Yang turned to her right where Sage was sitting, and started to kiss him. Sun looked over at the rest of his team, and noticed their shocked expressions. Neptune and Scarlet just exchanged looks to one another. And Blake couldn't help but laugh a little at their expressions. Their jaws hung low. And their eyes were wide. When the minute was up, the quiet man and rambunctious girl just looked sheepishly at each other, and they continued the game, after Blake and Ren joined of course.

When the game was over, a new couple emerged. Ren and Nora. Some more truths came out, some dares occured that left Scarlet and Sun sitting at opposite ends of the room, and the two throwing fruit at each others privates. It all ended when Scarlet was in a heap on the ground, groaning from being hit by an orange. The rest of team SSSN were laughing. But the rest of them felt bad. Jaune even winced when the orange came in contact with Scarlet's privates. Blake rolled her eyes as everyone went to the dining room and sat down while she and Sun grabbed two trays each, three bowls of stew placed on each tray, and handed them out among the hungry young adults.

It felt weird for Blake, knowing that these guys were now her family. And that this was her second year living with these people. She felt... Happy. She felt, complete. With Sun sitting beside her, tail wrapped lovingly around her, and her teammates and friends sitting with everyone smiling and laughing. Trading stories of their summers. Pictures being passed around.

"Aw, look at these little cuties!" Yang said as she pointed to a picture of all of the Wukong kids with their friends. "Which one is Sun related to?" She asked. Confused as Blake pointed to all but three of the kids.

"Aulora, Marigold, Nate, and, Carter." Blake said as she pointed out the kids that Sun was related to. "Aulora and Marigold are twins, Sun's nieces, the boys are his cousins." Yang then got a look in her eyes.

"Nieces? Sun's got a sibling?" He nodded.

"Yeah. A brother. Nova." She smirked.

"Is he cute?" Blake shrugged, then picked out one of the pictures with Nova in it and showed it to her.

"Damn. He's hot-" Blake cut her off and pointed to Clair.

"That's his wife." She snapped her fingers jokingly.

"Rats!" Sage rolled his eyes at her. "He's already taken!" Sage raised an eyebrow at her.

"So are you." He froze. He obviously said it louder then her meant to. Everyone looked at him, then Yang. They both froze. Then Ruby started pointing between the two. Jaune also had a surprised look on his face as he and Ruby both put two and two together.

"Oh- OH!" She said. "So that's who you were talking to late at night!" The pair blushed more as Ruby laughed harder. She could never make her sister blush! The rest of team SSSN got a kick out of this as well.

"Man. So the wise one tamed the dragon!" Neptune said. Nora stood on her chair.

"I propose that their couple name shall be-!" She paused for affect. "Wise Dragon!" Everyone nodded in agreement. She then started to point at various couples, starting with Jaune and Ruby. "You two shall be- Lancaster or JauBy or RuJaun!" Then at Neptune and Weiss. "Ice Planet or Arctic Ocean or- Neiss!" She then pointed at herself and Ren. "And we- we are..." She then smirked. "Team Sloth, Pink Lotus, or ReNor!" She then looked at Blake and Sun, knowing she still had to name them. "BlackSun or Eclipse!" Sun smiled while Blake rolled her eyes jokingly. Scarlet and Pyrrha just sat there, both not having a partner. But both laughing anyways at their friends.

"Whatever you say Nora." Pyrrha sighed. Looking at the time, they all decided to clean up, and retire to their rooms.

"You know, this is the first time in a while we won't be sharing a bed!" Blake nodded at Sun's comment.

"Yes. It is. And you'll be fine." Sun whined but Blake was having none of it. She just gave him a kiss, and left to go with her teammates and go to sleep. Knowing tomorrow, was going to be a good day.

Waking up in her bed, to the sound of the alarm that rang through Beacon. A new addition to the schedule, and without someone by her side, was definitely a foreign feeling towards Blake right now. For the last month, she had been feeling Sun by her side, and waking up to his arms around her. She sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. Looking around the room to see that she was alone in the room. She walked out into the hallway, and saw her teammates, all looking tired and worn out. Standing at the kettle. She heard grumbles as she turned towards the hallway, seeing everyone emerge from their rooms. No one had bothered to get changed, and Blake was surprised to see that Jaune had turned in his blue bunny onesie with feet, and now had blue pajama pants and a blue shirt with a big bunny head right in the middle of the shirt. Everyone else though, were in their normal pajamas.

"Morning!" Sun said. A smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Everyone knew he had just woken up, but Sun, he was the ultimate morning person. Almost all of them let out a groan as Sun tried to get everyone up and moving.

"It's to early..." Ruby said as she rested her head on the island that she was sitting near. Yang laughed at her sister and gave her a kiss on the top of her head as she set a cup of coffee in front of her. Which she gratefully accepted. Blake shook her head at her team leader as she sipped her coffee. Having lived in the same place as Sun and his family, she was able to become fully awake quicker. She sipped her tea as she watched Sun bother everyone with his happiness. Neptune sat beside Weiss, head placed on the table as she sipped her drink and pat his head.

"I've been sleeping in... I've been taking an advantage... And now... It's gone!" He held out his hand. Like he was trying to grab something that wasn't there. "All gone! Never to return!" He said, a tone of sadness in his voice. Sun rolled his eyes at his teammate.

"Don't be so dramatic you nerd!" Neptune looked at him.

"Hey! It's called being intellectual! Thank you very much!" Sun once again rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Sun said. Laughing, he walked over to Blake, and wrapped his tail around her.

"Hey Blake?" Sun asked as he laid on the couch, head rested in the girls lap.

"Yes Sun?" She asked.

"Do you... Regret your decisions? Y'know, like, leaving them?" He didn't have to specify.

"No. No I don't." She looked down at him and played with his hair with her fingers. "Because, if I hadn't, I would have never met any of you." She smiled. "I would have never met you, and I would have never fallen in love with you." He smiled brightly, then grabbed her head in his hands, and pulled her head down to meet his, and gave her a kiss on the lips. Loving and sweet.

 _The sun does need the dark to rely on._


End file.
